La Gema y el Puño
by Gorath089
Summary: Rose Quartz ha despertado en un mundo diferente al suyo, sin saber los muchos peligros que este le tiene preparado en su búsqueda de regreso a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

Después de un año de inactividad por causas de fuerza mayor, eh regresado con una nueva historia ( y dispuesto a continuar las otras).

Sin embargo eh tenido la oportunidad de ver la obra de One Punch Man y me dejo impactado y con ganas de mucho mas.

Asi mismo con los hecho recientes en Steven Universe me dejaron con ansias de sacar esto de mi sistema.

Espero les agrade.

-"Dialogo de personaje"- = Personaje Hablando

 _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_ = Personaje Pensando

 **-"Dialogo de Personaje"-** = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Hablando

 _ **"Pensamiento de Personaje"**_ = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Pensando

* * *

LA GEMA Y EL PUÑO

* * *

La confusión y el dolor… era todo lo que podía sentir la Gema en ese momento, la desorientación era brumadora, el solo mover su forma física era causante de muchas sensaciones que jamás hubiera imaginado sentir hasta ese punto.

Con esfuerzo la Gema trato de poner sus sentidos en orden con muy poco éxito, los recuerdos difusos de lo que no había sucedido hacia un par de horas en el pasado volaban por su mente en vagas imágenes sin sentido.

Sin embargo pronto el sonido del vacío que la sucumbía fue remplazándose con el ambiente, los sonidos de construcciones cayendo, explosiones y gritos de seres humanos muriendo estaban llegando a la pelirosa con un impacto sin igual.

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud solo para dar una pésima vista de la situación, las imágenes de lo que parecían ser construcciones humanas destruidas a su alrededor, las llamas incontrolables salían de lugares distintos sitios en ese lugar.

Su mirada horrorizada se centró en los restos del sitio donde se encontraba, grandes extensiones de edificios arrasados por una gran catástrofe, los signos de lucha y devastación por parte de seres desconocidos.

Su ser sintió un fuerte escalofrió al ver decenas de cuerpos de seres humanos sin vida, esparcidos por las calles y los restos del lugar, el olor a carne quemada y sangre inundaban sus sentidos.

Rose Cuarzo por primera vez sintió un escalofrió al verse en medio del desastre desconocido que había azotado el lugar.

Sus pensamientos pasaron rápidamente a sus seres más importantes en este momento. Por algunos instantes su instinto le grito por correr y encontrarlos para asegurarse que estuvieran seguros, sin embargo el lugar era muy distinto al del pequeño pueblo donde ella y sus seres amados vivían.

No… esto no parecía ser su hogar en Ciudad Playa, ni siquiera reconocía el lugar, aun así ella había jurado proteger el planeta tierra contra cualquier mal que le amenazara y el que había causado esta catástrofe pagaría por sus acciones.

Incluso si ignoraba como había llegado a ese lugar, ella no podía dejar este sitio a su suerte, no sin asegurarse que lo que hubiera causado esto fuera detenido.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban Rose tomo su espada que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba ella y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de los gritos de terror de los seres humanos. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de ver que posiblemente no se encontrara ni un poco cerca de su hogar ni del templo de la gemas de cristal.

Solamente unos minutos habían pasado solo para toparse con la imagen de los seres humanos corriendo en dirección hacia ella en un intento por salvar su vida, ninguno parecía ponerle atención a la gran Gema en su desesperación por huir de la muerte segura.

Su mirada pronto se posó en lo que parecía ser una siluetas de extrañas criaturas que rodeaban los restos de un edificio del que salían más gritos aterrados de gente que rogaba por su vida. Rose pronto dio un gran salto cayendo enfrente de los cinco seres misteriosos al mismo tiempo que invocaba su escudo para tomar su posición de batalla.

Los monstruos voltearon con poco interes mientras detenían el ataque a la construcción humana para ver lo que había llegado.

Los seres humanoides de piel gris pútrido eran considerablemente grandes, musculosos y cerca de los tres metros, cubiertos de diferentes tipos de cristales por todo su cuerpo en una especie de armadura primitiva.

Aunque era por muy poco, estas "Gemas" eran más grandes que ella y la superaban en número, no parecían portar un arma consigo, probablemente una Gema corrupta o un intento fallido de fusión.

 **-¿eh?... otro humano-** Uno de los seres dijo mientras volteaban con una sonrisa sádica hacia la gema.

-¡¿Puedes hablar?!- Rose Cuarzo dijo sorprendida al escuchar a lo que ella creía era otra "Gema corrupta". Sin embargo la criatura no había perdido tiempo y se lanzó al ataque con toda intención de aplastar a Rose sin previo aviso con sus puños.

La pelirosa levanto su escudo para bloquear el brutal golpe, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la fuerza que la había hecho retroceder unos pasos. La Gema apretó su mandíbula mientras empujaba el escudo de regreso para dejar al monstruo abierto totalmente para ser atacado.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a esa gente!- la Gema hablo enojada por primera vez en cientos de años y con un movimiento rápido precipito su espada hacia su oponente.

Un rugido salió de la bestia al sentir como el filo de la espada rosa había penetrado su tórax limpiamente a pesar de su armadura, pronto el humanoide se derrumbó totalmente inmóvil dejando escapar chorros de sangre de la herida mortal que acababa de recibir.

 **-¡imposible!… ¡ah matado a nuestro hermano!-** Uno de los seres hablo mientras otros tres monstruos detrás de él observaban a su compañero caído.

Por su parte Rose Cuarzo se había quedado inmóvil mientras que restos de sangre salpicaban sobre ella, manchando su vestido blanco y su rizado cabello rosa.

Ella había esperado que esta "Gema" desapareciera en una nube de polvo cuando dañara su forma física, incluso si hubiera roto su Gema siempre era el mismo resultado, pero este ser no había desaparecido como esperaba, su cuerpo seguía en el piso sin desaparecer, dejando escapar hilos de sangre en el suelo… como si se tratara de un ser orgánico.

 **-¡MALDITO SEAS HUMANO, TE MATAREMOS POR ESO!-** los cuatro humanoides restantes se lanzaron al ataque maldiciendo hacia la Gema.

Rose salió de su trance para girar para esquivar el primer golpe de una de las bestias, contrarrestando con un giro rápido de su espada sobre la parte trasera del cuello de la criatura, separando su cabeza limpiamente del resto de su cuerpo.

Antes que pudiera ver siquiera a su enemigo sin vida otro golpe de un puño lleno de cristales había llegado a ella, dando de lleno en su rostro mandándola a volar y estrellándose en un edificio cercano derribando muchas paredes.

 **-mato a dos de nosotros…-** uno de los seres dijo mientras volteaba a ver el cuerpo decapitado de su hermano.

 **-impresionante para un humano, pero ahora está muerto y tendremos que matar al resto de los humanos por esta insolencia que nos han provocado-** otro de los seres hablo viendo el edificio que anteriormente estaban atacando.

 **-pronto esta tierra nos pertenecerá y la era de los humanos llegara a su fin…-** el último de los monstruos hablo solo para ser silenciado por el sonido de los escombros que se movían donde la Gema había sido lanzada. **-¡qué demonios!, ¡ningún humano debería resistir ese golpe!…-**

Sin embargo antes que el ser pudiera decir otra palabra un objeto filoso se había enterrado en su cráneo atravesando incluso el casco de cristales y matándolo al instante. Los otros dos seres vieron como su hermano caía al suelo con lo que parecía ser una espada rosa brotando de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba hilos de sangre de las orillas de la hoja.

De los escombro se levantaba una Rose Cuarzo con su vestido hecho pedazos con lo suficiente para mantenerse en su lugar, rastros de suciedad por todos lados, un gesto de seriedad y enojo en su rostro que no prometía nada bueno.

-¡no sé lo que sean ustedes, pero no les permitiré dañar a esos humanos!- Rose dijo dando un paso lentamente haciendo retroceder a los dos humanoides retroceder pasos lentamente.

Pero por otro lado Rose sabía que estaba en su limite a pesar de su postura fuerte y decidida. Aunque ella era una Gema creada para resistir las más grandes presiones y daños, el golpe de esa criatura la había dejado en un estado crítico.

Su misteriosa llegada a este lugar no ayudaba mucho, estaba sumamente debilitada y ahora no estaba en su mejor estado y prácticamente era un milagro no haber perdido su forma física por ese golpe… aun así ella continuaría defendiendo a los seres humanos… aunque eso significara que su Gema se quebrara en el intento.

Con una velocidad sorprendente para un ser de su tamaño, Rose se lanzó al ataque invocando su escudo una vez más para enfrentarse a los dos seres. Las criaturas podían ser extremadamente fuertes, pero eran torpes con movimientos solo basados en la fuerza y Rose no iba a desaprovechar esos puntos débiles.

Al acercarse uno de los monstruos lanzo un golpe directo a lo que ellos creían un humano para que lo bloqueara con su escudo y así su hermano pudiera atacar al humano mientras estaba distraído, sin embargo lo que no esperaba es que el humano con cabello rosado lo embistiera con una fuerza superior rompiendo su brazo por el impacto.

Antes que pudiera soltar un grito de dolor el humanoide sintió como un golpe por parte de su oponente que había impactado directamente en su mandíbula haciendo que su cabeza girara por el impacto rompiendo al mismo tiempo su cuello en un horrible crujido y lanzándolo un par de metros hacia otra dirección.

El último monstruo vio sin poder creer como el ser humano había matado a otro de sus hermanos solamente con uno de sus puños. Con miedo dio pasos temblorosos hacia atrás claramente atemorizado por este misterioso ser.

La figura de la Gema estaba quieta jadeando por el cansancio mirando a su puño cubierto de sangre de su oponente y lentamente volteo su mirada al individuo restante con una mirada que no prometía más que muerte.

-largo de aquí…- Rose dijo secamente –yo jure proteger toda la vida, no estoy dispuesta a tomar otra… incluyo si es una tan repugnante como la tuya- Pronto la criatura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a otra dirección dejando a la Gema en medio del lugar.

La pelirosa soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se alejaba el humanoide, su mente cansada estaba todavía en la batalla, en la sangre y en las preguntas, sin embargo el sonido de algo muy cerca de ahí le trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

-¡Estamos salvados!- una persona grito dentro de un edificio cercano.

-¡Papá los héroes nos han salvado, te dije que vendrían por nosotros!- la voz de un niño sonó cerca de ahí.

-¡gracias por venir por nosotros!- una anciana con lágrimas en los ojos camino junto con otras personas alrededor de Rose para dar su gratitud.

-eh… no fue nada- fue lo único que a la Gema había podido decir antes de verse rodeada por los humanos. Sin embargo de la nada un terremoto había sacudido el lugar, causando que todos los humanos e incluso la Gema se sorprendieran. Una grieta comenzó a formarse en suelo de concreto rápidamente.

-¡Todos busquen refugio!- Rose grito viendo con horror como una criatura mucho más grande, casi tres veces más que las que había enfrentado antes brotaba del suelo seguida del humanoide que había dejado escapar. Rose mantuvo su posición mientras la criatura prestaba su atención en ella… por lo menos debía llamar su atención hasta que los humanos encontraran un lugar seguro para esconderse.

 **-Ese es el humano que matos a mis hermanos-** El humanoide dijo señalando a la Gema que estaba inmóvil en medio de los cuerpos de los invasores. El ser más grande se quedó en silencio viendo el aspecto del humano que les había causado tanto daño a sus hijos.

De la nada el ser gigantesco levanto su brazo lleno de cristales brillantes y lo dejo caer encima del pequeño humanoide que no se había esperado el golpe.

 **-¡Estúpidos!, vencidos por un simple humano-** El monstruo más grande hablo levantando su brazo de nuevo para dejar ver solo un charco de sangre donde una vez había existido un terrible ser **-¡no tienes derecho de llamarte mi hijo, es mejor que mueras igual que esos patéticos humanos!-**

Rose vio una oportunidad en la distracción del gigante y corrió por su espada que estaba enterrada aun en el cráneo de una de las criaturas, tenía que pensar en un plan de ataque sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes.

Al tomar su espada dio un giro rápido antes que otra mano gigantesca aplastara los restos de la criatura que había matado, dejando ahora solo otra masa y pulpa de sangre. Con un movimiento rápido Rose giro su espada sobre el puño de la criatura con la intención de cortarlo, solo para ver que su espada no había hecho ni un rasguño en la gruesa armadura de cristales de la bestia.

La mirada de la Gema se posó en su oponente, que la veía con ansias de masacrar su cuerpo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente dando golpes con sus puños gigantescos que apenas podía esquivar Rose. Sin embargo no importara cuanto tiempo o cuantos cortes con su espada impactaran en la criatura esta parecía ser inmune a su ataques.

-maldición…- Rose murmuro mientras intentaba cortar con su espada otra sección del monstruo con los mismos resultados.

 **-¿esto es todo lo que pueden hacer los humanos?-** El ser gigantesco hablo con tono de aburrición mientras veía al humano delante suyo **– ¿incluso en esta forma limitada no pueden hacer nada en mi contra?… será tan fácil acabar con ustedes** -

-yo… no lo permitiré- la voz cansada de la Gema se escuchaba aun lo suficiente para hacerle frente a la bestia que comenzó a burlase de sus esfuerzos.

 **-mírate nada más humano, eres tan patético y débil, ¿Cómo podrías proteger a los demás humanos si ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo?-** la criatura dijo mientras levantaba su brazo para aplastar a la pelirosa.

Usando las fuerzas que le quedaban Rose creo una burbuja protectora que detuviera el ataque, sin embargo esta exploto casi al instante por la fuerza tremenda del impacto, mandando a volar a Rose unos cuantos metros.

Una vez más todo era confusión, apenas podía abrir sus ojos para ver a la bestia que se dirigía hacia donde estaba. Los esfuerzos por levantarse fueron inútiles, no podía moverse, incluso no podía siquiera tomar su espada que yacía tirada a escasos metros de ella y mucho menos podía crear un escudo u otra burbuja ahora.

Ella lo sabía… este era su final.

La gran mujer vio como la monstruosa criatura se levantaba sobre ella con claras intenciones de aniquilarla lo más pronto posible… pero eso ya no importaba.

-no me puede estar pasando esto…- la Gema se dijo así misma sintiéndose completamente impotente. Pronto los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas que se negaban a salir completamente, lagrimas que no eran para curarse, sino lágrimas de rabia, lágrimas de tristeza y lágrimas de dolor.

Rabia por no poder detener a la criatura enfrente de ella, tristeza por no poder ver a sus compañeras una última vez para decirles lo tanto que le importaban, tristeza al no poder despedirse del amor de su vida y abandonarlo de esta manera dejando de lado tantos planes y sueños que tenían juntos.

Y lágrimas de dolor por no poder proteger este planeta y los humanos que tanto le importaban.

-Perla… Amamatista… Garnet… Greg… lo siento, no pude proteger nuestro hogar- Rose dijo en voz baja mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por su rostro.

 **-¡MUERE HUMANO!-** el gigante hablo mientras dejaba caer de nuevo su puño sobre la ahora indefensa Gema que ya no oponía resistencia. Rose cerro los ojos esperando el inevitable impacto que acabaría con su existencia.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la zona donde se encontraban, seguido de una gran nube de polvo. La criatura soltó una carcajada de triunfo ignorando totalmente que su víctima de hecho no había sido aplastada.

Rose abrió sus ojos preguntándose por que seguía ella con vida, tal vez la bestia había fallado su golpe, pero eso era poco probable.

Para gran sorpresa de ella y de la criatura, el golpe parecía haberse detenido a escasa distancia de su objetivo, bloqueado por lo que parecía de una persona, un simple ser humano del que solo podía diferenciarse su silueta por la aun espesa nube de polvo.

Su salvador era un hombre de aspecto ordinario totalmente calvo, de aspecto joven para un ser humano y de una estatura media. Que vestía un traje totalmente amarillo con un cinturón y una pequeña cremallera en el cuello metálica, para terminar con un conjunto de botas y guantes rojos junto con una capa blanca.

Rose vio como el ser humano estaba justo enfrente de ella sosteniendo el pesado y gigantesco puño de la criatura con un solo brazo. El hombre no parecía esforzarse en lo absoluto, ni siquiera parecía impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, podría decirse que su rostro expresaba aburrición.

 **-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-** La criatura exigió con ira mientras retiraba su brazo, sintiendo claramente un gran dolor en la zona donde había impactado con el humano calvo.

-Solo un sujeto que es un Héroe por diversión- el hombre calvo respondió con tono bastante sencillo y una cara sin expresión alguna.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de respuesta ridícula es esa?! Yo soy el Rey de los seres del cristal!, he venido a reclamar su mundo para la supervivencia de mi especie, durante cientos de años los seres humanos nos han robado nuestras riquezas naturales, devastado nuestros hogares solo para saciar su sed de riquezas y avaricia-**

- **Los seres humanos no son más que simples criaturas destinadas a la extinción, estúpidas criaturas que se niegan a morir a pesar de que solo ampliaran su sufrimiento e incluso destruir el planeta si tienen la oportunidad solo para salvar un día más su patética existencia-** El monstruo dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a crecer en proporciones absurdas, alcanzando incluso casi tres veces su tamaño inicial, los cristales en todo su cuerpo igualmente crecieron dándole una figura atemorizante e imponente.

 **-Pero no voy a darles la oportunidad, yo tengo la labor de salvar a mi pueblo y mostrar el poder de mi raza ante cualquier otra… ¡¿pero tú estás haciendo esto por diversión?! ¡¿DIVERSIÓN?!-** la bestia gruño con ira y desprecio hacia el ser humano, en sus manos del monstruo un arma de cristales comenzó a formarse con la figura de un martillo gigante.

 **-¡¿ESA EL ÚNICO MOTIVO QUE TIENES PARA RETARME?!, ¡un ser humano como tu merece la muerte más dolorosa posible!-** El ser tomo su arma y rápidamente lanzo un ataque hacia el héroe que aún estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada.

-¡Cuidado!- Rose grito esperando que el hombre esquivara el ataque… solo para ver una de las cosas más increíbles en sus miles de años de vida.

El ser humano había levantado su puño y literalmente había destrozado el arma gigante de la criatura… así como al propio Rey de los cristales, la mitad del cuerpo de la criatura había explotado en millones de fragmentos de sangre y piedras preciosas que se esparcían en el lugar como si fuera simple lluvia.

La mitad del cuerpo de la criatura se derrumbó con un gran temblor causando que algunos edificios terminaran por sucumbir sobre sí mismas. Por su parte Rose estaba boquiabierta por lo sucedido, frente a ella un simple humano había llegado y asesinado a una bestia que ella ni siquiera había podido hacer frente, sin esfuerzo alguno aparentemente.

-No otra vez…- Pronto el rostro inexpresivo y simple del Héroe cambio para mostrar su ceño fruncido –un golpe… ¡Lo derrote de nuevo con un golpe! ¡MALDITA SEA!- Rose simplemente estaba en silencio viendo como el hombre calvo que la acaba de salvar gritaba a los cielos .

La líder de las Gemas de Cristal intento hablarle al ser Humano solo para ser detenida por un pequeño trozo de roca no mayor que una moneda que se había desprendido de un edifico cercano. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron al sentir a la pequeña piedra impactar en su frente, causando que su límite llegara y su forma física desapareciera en una nube rosa dejando caer su Gema en medio del lugar.

-¿eh?- El hombre calvo se detuvo al escuchar un ruido proveniente donde estaba la persona que acaba de salvar -¿Dónde está aquella gran dama de cabello rosa?- Saitama busco con la mirada tratando de encontrar a esa mujer solo encontrando un terreno destruido.

-Bueno… supongo que tenía cosas que hacer…- el calvo suspiro mientras comenzaba el camino de regreso a casa –creo que también debo irme… ¿Qué es eso?-

El héroe siguió caminando para ver que en medio de los escombros donde estaba la mujer había un objeto brillante, un cuarzo rosa de gran tamaño para ser específicos. Saitama lo tomo en sus manos para ver la hermosa joya con detenimiento.

-Debió caérsele a esa persona- volteando a ambos lados trato de buscar a la mujer –bueno… supongo que la guardare hasta que la vuelva a encontrar…- El héroe dijo metiendo la Gema a su bolsillo y tomando rumbo de nuevo a su apartamento.

Así la Gema tomo un rumbo desconocido dentro del bolsillo del poderoso Héroe, ignorando que estaba muy lejos de casa, e incluso muy lejos de su propio mundo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias por llegar al final del capítulo, realmente es un proyecto para mí mismo, y he hecho esto por mera diversión, cual duda, aclaración o sugerencia háganmela saber.

A si mismo la linea de tiempo en la que se da la historia sera revelada en un futuro proximo

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…


	2. Chapter 2

-"Dialogo de personaje"- = Personaje Hablando

 _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_ = Personaje Pensando

 **-"Dialogo de Personaje"-** = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Hablando

 _ **"Pensamiento de Personaje"**_ = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Pensando

* * *

LA GEMA Y EL PUÑO

CAPITULO 2

* * *

Rose abrió los ojos mientras la luz de la regeneración de su cuerpo físico la cegaba temporalmente, la confusión abrumo por unos momentos a la gema de cristal mientras aterrizaba lentamente en aquel sitio desconocido aun con la mente en blanco ignorando los acontecimientos anteriores.

-uh…- ella trato de razonar su situación antes de que su atención se posara en la claramente pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba.

-que…- Rose hablo moviéndose de su posición sin darse cuenta de su gran tamaño hacia que muchas de las cosas dentro de la habitación cayeran de su lugar y se rompieran en el piso, su gran vestido blanco comenzó a mostrar ser un gran problema en ese espacio tan reducido.

-lo siento- dijo mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta del gran desastre que estaba ocasionando.

Sin muchas opciones y viendo que solo estaba agravando mas la situación, Rose decidió sentarse en el pequeño departamento rompiendo una pequeña mesa en el proceso mientras su mente trataba de ponerse en orden en los hechos actuales, por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse y mucho menos saber sobre porque se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Rose cerro los ojos mientras trataba de quitarse esa extraña sensación de estar perdida, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no había regresado a su gema para regenerarse, casi podría asegurar que lo había olvidado.

-Amatista siempre lo hace parecer tan fácil…- se dijo así misma mientras recordaba como la pequeña gema siempre hacia cosas que ocasionaran que regresara a su gema por breves periodos de tiempo, sin embargo ese recuerdo trajo de vuelta de golpe a rose a la realidad.

Rose abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se levantaba nuevamente recordando con mayor claridad los hechos pasado, al mismo tiempo que empujaba el televisor del departamento ocasionando que se cayera de lugar.

-¡Perla!, ¡Garnet!, ¡Amatista!, ¡Greg! – la pelirosa grito mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia la salida que claramente era muy pequeña para su gran tamaño.

En la desesperación e ignorando que podía configurar su tamaño comenzó a buscar un medio para escapar de su pequeña prisión, tomo la dirección hacia el balcón de puertas corredizas que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo me dijo Greg que se abrían estas puertas?- Tratando de recordar cómo se habrían la delicada puerta rose comenzó a presionar el cristal que se quebró como si fuera papel.

Rose sabia lo delicada que eran a veces las construcciones humanas mientras veía como el cristal y parte de la estructura metálica de la puerta se habían doblado en su intento de salir, con temor se dio la vuelta para mirar el desastre que había ocasionado en aquel pequeño lugar donde había despertado.

-Upps- La gema pronuncio al ver que casi todos los objetos de la habitación habían sido destruidos.

Si bien era cierto que sabía de las construcciones y cosas fabricadas por los humanos eran tan delicadas como el cristal, ella había tenido mucho tiempo para interactuar con esas cosas y con la ayuda de Greg había logrado tener un control razonable sobre como manejar los productos humanos.

También era cierto que había descubierto casi por error que con sus lágrimas podía reparar algunas cosas que no fueran personas o gemas, podía arreglar algunos artefactos simples y no muy complejos, pero viendo el nivel de desastre dudaba que sus lágrimas fueran de gran ayuda para el aquel que residía en ese lugar.

-ojala pueda perdonarme quien quiera que viva en este lugar- Rose dijo mientras saltaba por el balcón del departamento hacia la ciudad desconocida e ignorando totalmente que aquel departamento le pertenecía al héroe ignorado más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

* * *

Al salir del departamento había rondado por las enormes edificaciones humanas buscando algún rastro de vida o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a darse una idea de donde se encontraba pero al pasar las horas no había conseguido nada.

-esto es malo…- rose dijo mientras caminaba por la ciudad que parecía de alguna manera abandonada.

Ese lugar no se parecía en nada a su hogar en ciudad playa, era variado y sin orden aparente, las construcciones eran demasiado frías y grises, diseñadas para albergar una cantidad enorme de humanos, algunas eran pequeñas y tradicionales de algunos lugares orientales que había visitado con las gemas de cristal, lo mas cercano seria a ciudad Imperio que había visitado con Greg con anterioridad, pero la diversidad y la falta de extravagantes luces lo hacían tan diferente.

Incluso el idioma era algo extraño, parecía ser combinaciones de dos distintos dialectos humanos de occidente y oriente.

-apuesto que Perla sería de gran ayuda en este momento…- dijo rose derrotada al detenerse y ver unos grandes letreros con mensajes indescifrables que rodeaban una gran barrera que parecía ser el límite de la ciudad abandonada donde se encontraba -seguramente perla ya habría descifrado ese leguaje desconocido… ella siempre había sido muy lista-

Perla… como desearía que ella estuviera en ese lugar, estaba preocupada por sus amigas y por Greg, no hace mucho tiempo ella había disfrutado de una felicidad que no había tenido en años en aquel planeta llamado tierra, mientras siempre estaba atenta y vigilante ante el regreso de un contra ataque del planeta Natal de los Diamante y su extenso reino de Gemas.

Habían pasado años desde aquel pequeño y adorable humano la había conquistado con su carisma y talento, su singular actitud hacia la vida que le mostraba a Rose que aún había mucho en la tierra por descubrir, enamorarse y proteger de los invasores.

Pero algo había sucedido, algo que no podía recordar y que involucraba un gran peligro hacia el planeta tierra, tan peligroso que había optado por investigar por su cuenta sin mencionarle a las gemas de cristal ni a Greg para evitar ponerlos en peligro.

Pero al intentar recordar los últimos días un gran dolor en su cabeza amenazaba por debilitarla nuevamente… fuera lo que sucediera en esos días perdidos por el momento tendrían que esperar.. Por lo menos hasta que encontrara la manera de volver a su hogar en ciudad playa.

Lo siguiente que recordaba fue la destrucción, el fuego, los gritos de personas muriendo y seguido de las extrañas criaturas recubiertas de cristales y gemas desconocidas que amenazaban con la vida de los humanos restantes.

Rose frunció el ceño cuando recordó que esas extrañas "gemas corruptas" que había enfrentado no eran en lo absoluto gemas, nunca en su estancia en el planeta tierra había presenciado tal especie y mucho menos el más grande que casi había acabado con ella.

Tal vez era una especie de orgánico que estaba escondía por miles de años… o algo similar, tal vez un experimento de los diamantes de fusionar alguna gema y un ser humano… pero eso era imposible, era imposible hasta donde sabía que una gema y un orgánico de cualquier tipo fusionados era teóricamente imposible y mucho menos que los diamantes utilizaran algo así para atacar a los humanos.

Luego estaba el hecho de que un humano la había salvado… un simple humano había vencido con un solo golpe a un monstruo que solo ella podría comparar al poder físico y durabilidad de un diamante. A pesar de que ella estaba muy débil en ese momento aun podía distinguir la brutalidad y poder con que fue tratada en esa batalla y sin contar que parecía que el ser no había mostrado todo su potencial en ese momento.

Ojala pudiera recordar más de esa persona vestida de manera graciosa y con una calva donde se reflejaba la luz del sol que solo hacían contradecir aquel poder abrumador que pudo presenciar.

-¿me pregunto si Greg también perderá el cabello como aquel sujeto?- Rose dijo tratando de aliviar un poco su preocupación y soltando una pequeña risa al imaginar que Greg Universe perdería esa fantástica melena incontrolable que lo hacía ver tan adorable y mas aun cuando parecia que en ocasiones el cabello del humano era algo muy importante para el.

-¡Ayúdenme!-

Un grito sin embargo la volvió a la realidad, sin dudarlo dos veces dio un enorme salto sobrepasando la barrera que bloqueaba a la ciudad Z del resto del mundo para ayudar a la persona que clamaba por ayuda no muy lejos de ese sitio.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto no muy lejos en el único apartamento ocupado en ciudad z…**_

El rostro sonriente de Saitama se había transformado a uno de incredulidad mientras soltaba las bolsas de supermercado que recientemente acaba de conseguir con descuentos de 40% que terminaron estrellándose en el suelo rompiendo algunos productos en el proceso.

El héroe más poderoso cayó de rodillas derrotado mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la ira y deseos de venganza… seguidos de tristeza y la depresión mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro al ver su hogar reducido a un caos interminable.

-aún no había terminado de pagar el televisor…- dijo mientras veía una gran grieta que cubría la pantalla gracias a un fuerte golpe –incluso mis mangas- hablo mientras tomaba los restantes libros de novelas gráficas que había comprado en rebaja en sus manos mientras las hojas caían desmoronándose en pedazos.

Buscando las posibles cosas que pudieran haberle robado de su apartamento Saitama vio que lo único que faltaba era el enorme cuarzo que había levantado de aquella misteriosa gran dama de cabello rosa que había visto hace algún tiempo.

No se habían llevado dinero, ni posesiones suyas … si no que se había atrevido a meterse a su casa para destruir sus cosas y robar una joya que iba a devolver a su dueña cuando la encontrara.

Cualquiera que fuera delincuente o monstruo que se fuera el responsable se aseguraría de que recordara que nadie se mete a su casa para destruir sus cosas y sale impune de eso.

Sin esperar el héroe salto desde el balcón para correr por toda ciudad Z sin saber que la responsable ya estaba muy lejos ayudando a una persona que la necesitaba.

* * *

 **Fin Capitulo 2**

* * *

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por el tiempo sin subir nada, el fic aun no ha muerto y si lo hace lo haría con un capitulo presentando los motivos y agradeciendo su comprensión, pero eso aún no sucede.

Tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que ya tengo varios capítulos hechos pero sin editar, asi que subirán con el tiempo, la mala es que yo no tengo tiempo disponible por el trabajo y esas cosas.

Asi mismo he optado por cambiar los nombres a español en su mayoría, puesto que suenan mejor.

Realmente es un proyecto para mí mismo, y he hecho esto por mera diversión, cual duda, aclaración o sugerencia háganmela saber.

A si mismo la linea de tiempo en la que se da la historia sera revelada en un futuro proximo

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…


	3. Chapter 3

-"Dialogo de personaje"- = Personaje Hablando

 _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_ = Personaje Pensando

 **-"Dialogo de Personaje"-** = Criatura/Monstruo/Humano alterado/otros Hablando

 ** _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_** = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Pensando

* * *

LA GEMA Y EL PUÑO

CAPITULO 3

* * *

El grito de las personas que huían despavoridas así como el sonido del caos se escuchaba por las calles del pequeño distrito comercial de la ciudad "V", mientras el fuego y el humo causados por los escombros del desastre dejaban ver la gravedad del daño en aquel sitio.

El sonido de las explosiones causadas por un agresor desconocido amenazaba la vida de múltiples personas que como cada día comenzaban una nueva rutina de vender sus humildes productos a las personas que recorrían largas distancias de otras ciudades por la excelente calidad y precio.

-¡corran!- un hombre de mediana edad grito mientras veía como un artefacto explosivo caía cerca de un pequeño puesto de frutas haciéndolo estallar en una fuerte explosión.

 **-¡ahora pagaran por no haber tomado enserio mis advertencias y pagarme por dejarlos vender en esta zona!-** una hombre que parecía estar vestido de militar grito mientras tomaba un arma que parecía estar unida a su brazo quirúrgicamente, mientras de este soltaba otra ronda de proyectiles que se impactaban en diferentes zonas de los edificios cercanos causando varias explosiones.

El hombre soltó una carcajada al ver como corrían las personas que le habían causado varias molestias mientras trataba de apoderarse de esta zona para comenzar su imperio criminal después de haber sido retirado forzosamente del ejercito por abusar de su poder y contrabandear armas.

 **-¡les di una oportunidad de pagar por su protección, ahora pagaran con sus vidas**!- el ex militar grito una vez más mientras recordaba cómo había formado un pequeño grupo de criminales con la intención de extorsionar a todas estas personas.

Pero el plan original no había resultado como él lo había planeado y su grupo había sido reducido a una burla cuando los propietarios y vecinos se habían unido para echarlos del sitio a base de piedras y palos ya que sus "socios" habían sido tan cobardes como para huir.

Él había pensado que la falta de héroes en esta zona por estar más cercana a ciudad Z podría hacer el trabajo mucho más fácil, pero no fue así… estas personas no habían necesitado un héroe en meses, sabían estar unidos y defenderse bien, así que ahora había que tenido que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos como el someterse a un científico loco que pretendía crear el soldado perfecto.

No hace falta ser un genio para adivinar que el experimento del científico loco resulto un fracaso causando su propia muerte, no sin antes dejarlo con un brazo combinado con un arma para el resto de su vida.

Convenientemente algo que le ayudaría en su venganza e inicio de una nueva vida criminal.

Mientras continuaba disparando a los comercios cercanos los gritos de las personas atrapadas en los escombros se escuchaban débilmente tratando de ocultarse del alcance de las explosiones, sin embargo no muy lejos de ahí las figuras de unas personas comenzaba a notarse cuando estaban en un vano intento de escapar.

 **-¡si creen que podrán escapar están muy equivocados!-** el hombre grito mientras disparaba un proyectil hacia el grupo de personas. La explosión paso muy cerca del grupo haciendo que cayeran al suelo con lesiones y quemaduras, mientras la nube de polvo y escombros ocultaba la cruel escena.

-¡abuela!- un pequeño niño grito mientras veía como su abuela yacía en el suelo quejándose por las heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡levántate querida!- la voz de un anciano se escuchó mientras trataba de levantar a su esposa que parecía no responder por el fuerte golpe.

-¡por favor abuela!- el pequeño niño comenzó a llorar mientras observaba como la nube de polvo que los separaba del agresor desconocido comenzaba a debilitarse mostrando la figura del sicópata que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

 **-¡no hay escapatoria!-** el hombre grito con una mirada de locura mientras apuntaba su arma hacia la familia que lo veían con horror

 **-¡mueran!-** con esas palabras otro proyectil salió del arma del hombre volando a gran velocidad. El niño y el anciano cerraron los ojos abrazando a la anciana que yacía en el suelo esperando una muerte rápida por la explosión.

La ráfaga de escombros y el estridente sonido de la detonación resonaron por varias calles a la redonda, causando que el asesino sonriera con un gesto de demencia mientras veía el lugar donde se encontraba la familia anteriormente.

Sin embargo su atención así como su gesto paso de una de satisfacción a una de sorpresa al ver que el lugar donde había disparado su proyectil, en vez de estar una escena de muerte con restos carbonizados y despedazados de cuerpos humanos humeantes, se encontraba ahora lo que parecía ser una especie de barrera o un escudo rosado que estaba justo enfrente de sus víctimas protegiéndolos.

Cuando el polvo se terminó de disipar la imponente figura de una mujer con el cabello rizado y de color rosa con un vestido largo blanco y una gran joya en su estómago que se mostraba sosteniendo el escudo mientras protegía a las personas que aun miraban incrédulas a su salvadora.

-¡abuelo mira!- el niño grito mientras su rostro aun con lágrimas observaba a la dama de vestido blanco enfrente suyo.

-¡te dije que los héroes no nos habían olvidado, te dije que vendrían a salvarnos!- el abuelo escucho las palabras de su nieto mientras aun abrazaba a su esposa inconsciente.

Rose se levantó mientras dejaba que el escudo perdiera su forma en un espectáculo de luz dejándola de frente al agresor humano que la veía levemente sorprendido por tal acto tan repentino, solo para mirar sonriente a su oponente que levantaba su arma nuevamente.

 **-¡ja, no sabía que la asociación de héroes se dignaría a enviar a alguien a detenerme!-** el hombre hablo mirando a Rose que solo lo miraba fijamente

 **-pero me siento que me subestiman, enviar a una mujer a detenerme es una estupidez y más cuando seguramente soy una amenaza de nivel tigre o mayor-** el sujeto hablo mientras apuntaba a su contrincante una vez más.

 **-solo morirás como muchos de los infelices que se atrevieron a desafiarme…-** sin embargo antes que pudiera continuar sintió como un golpe de lleno daba en su rostro mandándolo a volar a una pared que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba.

Justo donde se había encontrado antes el ex militar, ahora se encontraba Rose que se había abalanzado hacia el sujeto con una gran rapidez para golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro con la intención de noquearlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo te atreves a causarle daño a estas personas?- dijo Rose con un tono y una mirada que helarían la sangre de cualquier persona normal. Rose miro alrededor suyo viendo el caos una vez más, los edificios destruidos y los pequeños incendios en cada comercio que estaba en esta zona de desastre.

-no entiendo por qué los humanos siempre insisten en causarse daño entre ellos…- la peli rosa hablo mientras se volteaba para auxiliar a los humanos que anteriormente había salvado.

 **-¡maldita perra, me las pagaras!-** un grito se escuchó en el sitio donde se encontraba el agresor el cual ahora estaba cubierto de sangre y hematomas por el golpe de la gema así como el de estrellarse con el muro, al mismo tiempo que una ronda de explosivos salían disparadas de esa extraña arma del criminal.

Rose miro sorprendida mientras veía como los proyectiles se dirigían hacia ella, sin perder tiempo invoco su escudo y bloqueaba la mayoría de explosiones sin esfuerzo. La gema miro sin embargo con horror que el hombre no controlaba la dirección de sus armas y algunos explosivos caían en partes que no podía proteger.

 **-¡no se quién eres pero te matare ahora!-** el sujeto hablo mientras su brazo unido a su arma comenzaba a cambiar combinándose más con su carne y haciendo crecer el artefacto significativamente a un aspecto un poco tosco así como en una extraña mezcla de carne y metal.

La gema miro sorprendida al darse cuenta de cómo el humano parecía haber resistido su golpe y más aún que el hombre había modificado su cuerpo para unirse a un arma destructiva, en todos sus miles de años en la tierra era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Ella conocía muy bien la historia de derramamiento de sangre en la raza humana, una raza maravillosa que ella amaba, con potencial increíble que las Gemas nunca tendrían y que había jurado proteger de toda amenaza.

Pero a pesar de todo ese potencia ellos siempre parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismos, causando guerras, hambre, muerte que solo acabaría por destruirlos, siempre creando nuevas maneras de matarse y causarse daño. No podía comprender por qué no se daban cuenta de lo que podrían llegar a ser si tan solo trabajaran unidos para el bien común y tener una oportunidad contra amenazas más serias como los diamantes.

 **-¡JAJAJA, ese loco científico sí que era brillante, lástima que este muerto, podría haber sido de utilidad!-** el hombre dijo mientras apuntaba su arma a la gema, el arma comenzó a resonar en un curioso chillido, mientras en la punta del mismo una pequeña luz rojiza comenzaba a formarse.

 **-¡Muere!-** con un grito el hombre disparó su arma, sin embargo de esta ya no había salido un proyectil si no un rayo de energía roja que impacto de lleno en el pecho de la Gema haciéndola volar unos cuantos metros mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo.

Rose levanto la mirada con dificultad para ver como el hombre parecía estar cansado por usar ese ataque contra ella, a pesar de ello vio como el sujeto comenzaba a cargar su arma de nuevo.

La gema se levantó y vio la quemadura del rayo en buena parte de su cuerpo, mentalmente agradeció que el sujeto apuntara hacia donde podría decir que estaba el corazón humano y no hacia su gema, si no esto sería otra historia y probablemente habría sido seriamente dañada.

Era claro que el hombre estaba fuera de control y tenía que detenerlo antes de que causara más daño a cualquier ser vivo. Ella frunció el ceño dándose cuenta que tendría que dejarlo fuera de combate a cualquier costo.

Sin esperar un brillo comenzó a surgir de su gema por unos segundos solo para hacer que detenido por un sonido de disgusto de la peli rosa cuando el objeto que trataba de invocar no había surgido de la gema.

Su espada parecía no haber sido regresada a su gema… por lo tanto estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido y tendría que improvisar algo ahora.

 **-¿cómo es que sigues con vida?-** el hombre grito mientras disparaba la segunda ronda hacia la pelirosa pero su ira comenzó a crecer cuando vio que la mujer había traído de vuelta de la nada ese escudo que parecía impenetrable bloqueando fácilmente el poder destructivo de su arma.

Pero antes que pudiera cargar su arma de nuevo vio como la mujer no guardado su escudo, sino que lo había lanzado contra de él dándole de lleno en el brazo y buena parte del rostro.

La gema aprovecho la oportunidad dio un salto tomando de nuevo con su escudo en el aire y aterrizo frente al sujeto que aún estaba aturdido por el golpe y sin dudar tomando el brazo modificado del sujeto con fuerza dejo caer su escudo dando un golpe de lleno entre la unión del arma y el brazo.

" _ **CRACK"**_

Un horrible crujido se escuchó mientras los huesos y el metal del hombre se doblaban en un ángulo grotesco al mismo tiempo que la sangre, carne, huesos y metal amenazaban por separarse gracias a la fuerza del golpe

El sonido repugnante se escuchó en la calle seguido de un grito de dolor de agresor que aullaba sin parar ante el inmenso dolor de ver y sentir como su brazo se había roto causando que pedazos del arma se encajaran en su carne así como los huesos brotaran de su piel.

-por favor perdóname por esto…- la gema hablo mientras las sombras ocultaban su rostro por la posición de donde miraba a su contrincante y pidiendo perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a un ser humano.

 **-maldita bruja…-** el hombre hablo viendo a la enorme mujer aun sostenia su brazo pero sus palabras murieron al ver la mirada de tristeza de la pelirosa y sentir el fuerte apretón brazo.

Sin esperar la enorme mujer jalo con fuerza la extremidad modificada separándola desde la parte donde su escudo había impactado anteriormente, los brotes de sangre surgieron al instante al igual de algunas chispas por la parte del arma que aun parecía estar activa.

El agresor quedo atónito al ver como la mujer le había arrancado el brazo de una manera brutal, sin embargo ya no pudo gritar al entrar en shock al ver semejante escena y cayendo inconsciente por el dolor.

Viendo como el hombre caía al piso la líder de la gemas de cristal soltó el restante del brazo modificado que aún se movía por los reflejos restantes y se arrodillo junto al sujeto inconsciente y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos .

Para las personas que estaban saliendo poco a poco de los escombros mientras se escondían del ataque miraban sorprendidos y algunos perturbados la reciente batalla que había ocurrido en la zona donde trabajaban.

La mirada de terror y alivio era compartida por algunas personas al saber que esta heroína había venido a salvarlos, pero algunos sentían un sentimiento de temor al ver las acciones de la gran dama de cabello rosado.

Esa persona los había salvado, había protegido a una familia sin dudarlo y enfrentado a un sujeto que los habría matado sin dudar, pero el sentimiento de que innecesariamente había tomado el arma y brazo del sujeto era compartido por muchos.

Pero la sorpresa para muchos fue cuando vieron a la mujer llorar y derramar grandes lágrimas sobre el agresor herido, causando un sentimiento de tristeza en la mayoría ya que no todos los días podían ver a un héroe que lloraba por las acciones que había tenido que cometer por proteger al inocente.

Pero la sorpresa aun mayor fue cuando un brillo comenzó a rodear al hombre, haciendo que sus heridas fueran sanadas en un tiempo extraordinariamente rápido. Los ojos de las personas casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver que donde antes estaba un brazo mutilado una especie de luz comenzaba a extenderse por el mismo dándole una forma de una extremidad totalmente reconstruida al mismo tiempo que las piezas de metal brotaban abandonando la extremidad del hombre.

El silencio reino cuando vieron que el hombre inconsciente parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, casi parecía que nunca se hubiera convertido en esa máquina asesina que los había atacado anteriormente, ahora solo era un simple matón inconsciente y no un monstruo

Las personas miraron atentas al ver como la inmensa mujer se levantaba cargando en brazos al delincuente haciéndolo parecer más pequeño de lo que era. Comenzando a caminar se acercó a un pequeño grupo de personas que miraban incrédulas hacia lo que ellos creían era una heroína.

-¿se encuentran todos bien?- Rose hablo con un hermoso tono de preocupación que causo perderse a unos cuantas de las personas en sus palabras al oír y ver a la hermosa mujer.

-eh… si, gracias, solo algunas heridas menores en la mayoría de nosotros- un hombre hablo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras trataba de mantener la mirada fija en los bellos ojos de la gran dama que parecían ser mágicos.

-me alegro… y confió en que lo entregaran a las autoridades de la zona- la peligrosa hablo esperanzada que estas personas podrían ayudar a esa persona con la que se abría enfrentado.

-claro, la policía y los bomberos ya debe estar en camino- el hombre hablo apresuradamente mientras acomodaba en el suelo al delincuente.

Rose se quedó en silencio mientras los humanos nuevamente la rodeaban haciendo preguntas y dándole las gracias por haberlos salvado, sin embargo un algo jalo fuertemente su vestido cubierto por quemaduras y volteo para ver a un pequeño niño con los ojos llorosos.

-¡por favor ayuda a mi abuela!- el niño grito con desesperación mientras las lágrimas abundaban en su rostro.

Al levantar la mirada la gema vio como un grupo de hombres que ayudaban a la pareja de ancianos a llegar hasta ella, el hombre mayor parecía ser reacio a ser ayudado, su preocupación era con su esposa que parecía respirar con dificultad.

-¡por favor… ayúdala, ella es todo para mi…!- el anciano hablo entre lágrimas, sin embargo antes de terminar la frase vio como la enorme mujer ya estaba cerca de ellos y había dejado caer algunas lágrimas sobre el cuerpo lastimado de su esposa.

La mirada de todo mundo vio con asombro nuevamente como las heridas ahora de la mujer se curaban, sanando algunas quemaduras causadas por la explosión y dejándola como si nunca hubiera sido víctima de tal desgracia.

El anciano miro ahora con lágrimas de alegría y se volteo para agradecer a la heroína pero solo pudo ver sorprendido como la mujer ya dejaba caer algunas lágrimas sobre de él y su nieto causando otro brillo de luz y curando sus heridas.

Rose miro en silencio como el anciano inclino la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras lloraba en silencio ya que su nieto abrazaba a su abuela recién recuperada y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

Viendo que ellos parecían ser los únicos que necesitaban ser sanados con urgencia, que los demás solo tenían heridas menores y que las autoridades humanas pronto llegarían para poner la situación bajo control se disculpó con las personas mientras daba un gran salto hacia uno de los edificios cercanos para alejarse de la escena que acaba de ocurrir.

Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo…

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después en un alto edificio en la Ciudad "V"**_

La gema miraba hacia el astro sol mientras se ocultaba en el horizonte, dándole un espectáculo increíble de la inmensidad que abarcaba la sitio que ahora conocía como Ciudad "V", la infinidad de los edificios y la sobrepoblación la brumaba un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada en estar en zonas tan habitadas por humanos, la paz y tranquilidad de ciudad Playa siempre había sido una de sus cosas favoritas por eso mismo.

Pero ahora esto era lo más relajante que podía desear y no podía ser muy exigente…

Estando sentada ahí en la orilla ese alto edificio de ese lugar, podía sentir como un agradable viento pasaba por su pelo levantándolo levemente, causando que bailara al ritmo de las corrientes de aire y haciéndole sentir como esa agradable brisa la arrastrara a los momentos felices en ciudad playa.

Pronto el ocaso se convirtió en noche dejando ver las numerosas luces de la ciudad, dándole una vista maravillosa de la vida nocturna de los humanos, sin embargo su atención ahora no estaba en eso.

Su mirada se posó hacia las pocas estrellas reconocibles gracias a la contaminación lumínica, pero aun eran los suficientes como para ver algunas constelaciones y ubicaciones astronómicas. Eso mismo estaba causando una molestia en Rose.

Las estrellas sin duda eran las mismas, las mismas constelaciones que deberían de estar en esa época del año… pero aun así se sentían como si no fueran las mismas que hubiera estado observando en casi todos su miles de años.

Y estaba el hecho que en tan solo un rango de un par de horas había visto cosas que nunca se habían manifestado en toda su vida en la tierra.

Un sentimiento de preocupación pasó por su mente, pero no por la preocupación de enfrentar a este enemigo humano modificado, o monstruos que solo parecían existir en esas películas de terror o ciencia ficción de Greg, ni por la extraña tecnología demasiado avanzada que poseían estos humanos o por el simple hecho de haber perdido su espada en el punto de su llegada a esta extraña tierra.

Sino por algo mucho más importante.

Había pasado un largo rato buscando alguna referencia de su ubicación actual y no solo se había enterado que estaba en una ciudad que nunca había escuchado en su vida a pesar de recibir esas largas clases de la cultura humana por parte de Greg y Perla.

Donde quiera que se encontrara parecía ser que estaba muy lejos de casa y eso significaba que estaba lejos de los seres que amaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Rose dijo con preocupación mientras se levantaba de la orilla del edificio y saltaba nuevamente hacia el vacío para obtener respuestas y comenzar su búsqueda de regresar a casa

* * *

 **Fin Capitulo 3**

* * *

Agradezco a los que han dejado su comentario y mis disculpas por no haber continuado el fic en largo tiempo, una de las causas es que buscaba mas información sobre Rose pero la serie de Steven Universe va tan lenta que había perdido el interés, pero el manga de OnePunchMan me ha vuelto a la vida las gana de escribir.

Cada comentario me da más ganas e inspiración para crear más capítulos.

He optado por cambiar los nombres a español en su mayoría, puesto que suenan mejor.

El fic ira subiéndose una vez por semana siempre todo salga con normalidad

Realmente es un proyecto para mí mismo, y he hecho esto por mera diversión, cual duda, aclaración o sugerencia háganmela saber.

A si mismo la linea de tiempo en la que se da la historia sera revelada en un futuro próximo

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…


	4. Chapter 4

-"Dialogo de personaje"- = Personaje Hablando

 _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_ = Personaje Pensando

 **-"Dialogo de Personaje"-** = Criatura/Monstruo/Humano alterado/otros Hablando

 _ **"Pensamiento de Personaje"**_ = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Pensando

* * *

LA GEMA Y EL PUÑO

CAPITULO 4

* * *

 _ **Varias Semanas después…**_

Las ruinas en la ciudad "R" eran bastas y extensas mientras la amenaza de nivel Demonio avanzaba implacablemente destruyendo todo a su paso, el olor a carne putrefacta y los desechos nocivos abundaban, causando la muerte de todo ser vivo que respirara su putrefacto aroma

No muy lejos de ese rastro de muerte un monstruo toxico con forma más cercana a lo que parecería ser una masa de baba y escombros repugnantes del tamaño de un elefante se arrastraba hacia el centro de la ciudad por una de las calles principales.

Lento pero imparable la masa de baba se desplazaba consumiendo y derritiendo todo a su paso, los coches, vegetación y personas que habían tenido la mala suerte de no escapar de su paso eran devorados y digeridos en medio de ese frenesí alimenticio.

El monstruo apenas no más inteligente que un insecto continuaba sus instintos básicos de crecer y devorar para su supervivencia, su inmenso tamaño no era problema para atrapar a sus potenciales víctimas ya que gracias a su masa sin forma podía adentrarse hasta los rincones más pequeños.

Su limitada conciencia lo hacía recordar cómo había vivido casi toda su existencia en un pequeño frasco de un laboratorio siendo constantemente sometido a dolorosos experimentos científicos, siendo alimentado regularmente con pequeños seres llamados ratones o pequeñas aves.

Sin embargo a pesar de vivir todas esas torturas, ninguna era más grande que el estar hambriento, no había dolor si comía cosas y crecía en el proceso, el alimentarse lo hacía fuerte e indomable, el hambre lo había liberado, lo hacía invulnerable, el hambre le daba vida.

El devorar a las personas que le habían dado vida y experimentaron con él solo había sido el comienzo y era claro para la masa apenas pensante que tenía que consumirlo todo.

Sin embargo mientras la masa sin forma estaba sumergida en sus simples y pocos pensamientos no había notado como lo que parecía ser unas gruesas lianas formadas de madera y plantas lo rodeaban lentamente.

La masa continuo desplazándose hasta que sintió como algo obstaculizaba su camino y se vio repentinamente envuelto completamente en varias cuerdas de origen vegetal que impedían su paso, sin embargo eso no era un problema ya que el proceso de consumir el material orgánico ya comenzaba al instante mientras se escabullía por los pequeños orificios donde no alcanzaban a cubrirlo totalmente.

No muy lejos de ahí una mujer de cabello rosado se encontraba evaluando la situación mientras había usado su poder de manipulación de las plantas para tenderle una trampa a la criatura en un vano de detenerlo sin causarle daño, sin embargo el ser toxico parecía escapar con facilidad al encierro de la naturaleza que había usado.

Sin pensarlo salto cayendo lentamente hacia donde estaba la criatura e invoco su escudo para defenderse de ser necesario y preparándose para encarar a la criatura que acaba de consumir la mayor parte de las plantas que lo intentaban someter.

-por favor, si me enciendes detén en este instante tu ataque y ríndete- la gema advirtió con gran fuerza solo para ver como la masa sin forma parecía ignorar sus advertencias.

Cuando termino de liberarse el monstruo comenzó a formar un látigo en la parte superior de su cuerpo con la intención de capturar a su próxima víctima y lo lanzo alcanzando una considerable cantidad de distancia, sin embargo sus instintos le advertían que la criatura que intentaba consumir no iba a ser fácil de atrapar.

Rose dio un salto ante el inmenso látigo de masa putrefacta esquivándolo sin esfuerzo, dando otra mirada vio como la masa que parecía muy lenta comenzaba a formar más látigos me material toxico y dirigirlos hacia ella cada vez más rápido.

Rose bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques lo más rápido que podía pero la bestia parecía adaptarse a su estilo de defensa, pronto uno de los látigos se había aferrado a sus risos del cabello quemándolo y cortándolo al instante, la gema frunció el ceño al ver que el tiempo y rapidez eran importantes para terminar este enfrentamiento.

Con pocas opciones y viendo que la bestia no detendría su ataque ya que parecía no tener la suficiente inteligencia para entender el termino de rendición, la gema comenzó su plan para inmovilizar a la criatura.

La pelirosa dejo su escudo de lado y aun en el aire se rodeó con una burbuja rosada que al instante brotaron picos para protegerse, pronto los tentáculos rodearon a la burbuja y lo atrajeron hacia su inmensa masa con la intención de consumirla.

Cuando la masa rodeo completamente la esfera Rose comenzó a incrementar el tamaño de la burbuja causando que la bestia intentara en vano forzar su abrazo mortal para detenerlo. Pareciendo llegar a un límite la burbuja exploto causando que múltiples pedazos de la criatura volaran a todas direcciones y liberando a la gema.

Rose miro a su alrededor viendo como la bestia parecía haber sido erradicada, pero su vista se posó en los pequeños pedazos toxico que comenzaban a moverse, consumiendo todo lo que tocaban y haciéndose levemente más grandes.

Sin embargo estos pequeños pedazos no parecían de hecho tener un pensamiento individual como su lenta y enorme forma, viendo que los pedazos comenzaban a juntarse rápidamente para formar a su gigantesca forma, la líder Cuarzo tuvo que saltar nuevamente para esquivar las pequeñas partículas del monstruo.

Los pedazos de masa se habían comenzado a juntar pero Rose espero pacientemente a que el monstruo se terminara de regenerar, sin duda había una pequeña oportunidad de terminar esa batalla en un solo momento sin lastimar más a la criatura.

La masa una vez más reunida en un solo ser soltó nubes toxicas para envenenar a su víctima sin embargo algo en su limitada conciencia no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo al ver que la persona que estaba intentando de envenenar para devorarlo no parecía ser afectado por la nube toxica y de hecho sentía como su bocadillo se acercaba velozmente hacia donde estaba.

Siendo una gema no necesitaba respirar y eso ayudo a Rose que con rapidez se posó enfrente de la masa y empezó formar otra burbuja pero en esta ocasión rodeando al toxico ser hasta que este no pudiera moverse.

La gema suspiro aliviada al ver que el ser sin forma estaba encerrado en una de sus más resistentes y poderosas burbujas, usualmente hubiera usado una burbuja así en alguna gema muy peligrosa para prevenir que fuera liberada o para la protección de algunos objetos invaluables.

Pronto Rose se dirigió hacia la inmensa esfera rosada y la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo, tratando de equilibrarla sin importarle los movimientos bruscos de la gran masa toxica y a pesar de su enorme peso para un ser humano común, ella lo había levantado con facilidad inaudita.

Tratando de ubicarse hacia su próximo destino para dejar a la criatura dio un gran salto buscando el océano cercano del que había estado explorando antes de escuchar la alarma de la ciudad R y venir en su ayuda.

Dando otro gran y elegante salto tomo rumbo hacia la playa de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo ignorando que las cámaras de vigilancia así como un grupo de reporteros escondidos y cubiertos en trajes protectores radiactivos que habían grabado los hechos dando de qué hablar a la creciente fama de la heroína solitaria de cabello rosa que en las últimas semanas había actuado en múltiples actos heroicos muy peligrosos en distintas ciudades.

Una Heroína solitaria que parecía no haberse registrado aun en la asociación de Héroes y que atraía la atención por su particular forma de enfrentarse al crimen y ayudar a los necesitados.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después en una playa de Ciudad R…**_

Rose había llegado a una parte solitaria del océano que a diferencia de su hogar en Ciudad Playa que era hermoso y lleno de vida, este parecía más abandonado, siendo contaminado por productos tóxicos de las industrias cercanas que derramaban sus desechos en el océano y no por el monstruo que recientemente hacia capturado.

La gema miro con disgusto el ambiente que de seguro en algún momento había sido hermoso, ahora arruinado por la industria del hombre, tratando de no darle más importancia por ahora al asunto de la contaminación siguió caminando en dirección al mar tomando la gran esfera consigo.

-Al menos en un lugar tan contaminado como este no se acercaran más personas y tal vez te dejen en paz…- hablo la gema mientras seguía caminando hacia al océano adentrándose en él.

A cada paso la gema podía ver como su bello vestido blanco se manchaba por los aceites y otros productos que flotaban en las cercanías a la playa, ignorando esto y valiéndose a la habilidad de las gemas de adaptarse a la gravedad de las superficies de cualquier mundo se sumergió en las profundidades del arrecife contaminado con la gran burbuja en sus manos.

Rose continuo caminando esquivando la poca fauna que sobrevivía en un ambiente tan putrefacto, balanceando la gran esfera para no deteriorar el frágil ecosistema del lugar y gracias a que no tenía que aguantar la respiración pudo proseguir sin problemas.

Pronto la luz del sol ya costaba verse en las profundidades del océano, procurando caminar con cuidado Rose vio su destino al ver la línea que dividía la orilla del arrecife con la del inmenso abismo de las profundidades, un oscuro e interminable plano que solo podría causar temor a quien lo viera.

Pero para la Gema eso significaba un lugar conveniente para dejar a la criatura, gracias a la profundidad del océano esta criatura no podría ser alcanzada, la burbuja podría aguantar presiones gigantescas… e incluso si llegara a romperse con el pasar de decenas o cientos de años o por alguna otra criatura, la presión misma del océano terminaría por aplastar a la masa y reducirla a una fracción minúscula de su tamaño causando que nunca pudiera escapar del abismo.

Con un gesto de disculpa dijo un suave "perdón" y arrojo a la esfera hacia las profundidades, viendo como el color rosado se perdía en las zonas desconocidas de abismo y sin más dio la vuelta para regresar a la superficie.

Pasado el tiempo la imagen de la enorme mujer se visualizó en las orillas de una playa cercana de donde se encontraba la zona industrial, aunque menos contaminado aun mostraba signos de descuido.

La pelirosa aun camino con pasos lentos y pesados hasta llegar a una parte donde la arena del mar parecía estar más limpia y que se dejó caer para ver como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a una noche cubierta de estrellas.

Quedando en silencio por unos minutos y sin pensar nada realmente la mujer se quedó acostada con la mente en blanco e ignorando el mundo externo en un vano intento por sentir un alivio que no parecía llegar nunca.

-semanas…- dijo con voz cansada mientras tomaba un puñado de arena en sus manos para formar algunas figuras familiares para ella.

-he estado viajando por varias semanas buscando algún lugar o alguien que me pueda ayudar pero ha sido en vano- Rose hablo mientras las pequeñas figuras de arena mostraban las representaciones de sus seres queridos que no había visto hace mucho tiempo.

Las figuras con la forma de Perla, Amatista, Garnet y por supuesto Greg parecían voltear ver a su creadora en una congelada y frágil existencia, para cualquiera solo eran figuras de arena inmóviles y sin sentido, pero para Rose era su esperanza, su forma de mantenerse firme ante el hecho de que por primera vez no sabía nada de un mundo que ella misma había estado jurando proteger por milenios.

Rose sonrió al ver la figuras inmóviles de arena, los recuerdos de los seres queridos eran lo mas importante que ella tenía en ese momento, delicadamente acerco su mano para rosar con sus dedos la frágiles formas solo para ser borrados al instante por una ola que se acercó hacia las figurar reduciéndolas a un montón de arena mojada.

La gema se quedó viendo por unos minutos hacia donde el mar había arrastrados la arena, era algo muy similar a lo que ella sentía en ese momento, como si hubiera sido arrastrada a la fuerza por un poder desconocido hacia otro lugar muy parecido al suyo.

Su estancia en esas semanas le habría mostrado a la fuerza que por más que pudiera buscarle una explicación, cosas totalmente fuera de lo normal sucedían en estos sitios.

Anteriormente no había tenido la necesidad en momentos de siquiera de ayudar a la humanidad, habiendo librado una batalla con su misma especie para que abandonaran el planeta tierra los seres vivos parecían abrirse paso y sobrevivir sin ayuda de las gemas rebeldes restantes.

Haciendo leves excepciones donde las gemas de cristal tenían que intervenir para salvar a los humanos de desastres naturales, buscar artefactos peligrosos utilizados en la guerra contra las gemas del mundo natal y las misma gemas corruptas, rose y las chicas casi nunca habían tenido que auxiliar a los humanos con asuntos relativos a sus vidas diarias.

Parecían llevarla bastante bien para una especie en crecimiento…

Pero ahora parecía que la humanidad estaba en peligro constante, criaturas y monstruos que los había visto en las películas de Greg aparecían y amenazaban a la vida de todo ser vivo.

Algunas apenas pensaban, como la masa viviente que acababa de enfrentar y aunque representaban una amenaza contra la mayoría de las cosas de alguna manera eran fáciles de neutralizar.

Sin embargo había otros que parecían tener conciencia, dañar, profanar y matar por ambición o incluso por placer, no solo estos extraños monstruos, sino también los mismos humanos cometían crueles actos contra los de su propia especie.

Y algunos otros parecían tener similitudes con las gemas corruptas que de alguna manera habían perdido su humanidad para convertirse en monstruos, algo incomprensible para ella que creía fervientemente que los humanos tenían cualidades que los hacían únicos... ¿Por qué un ser humano abandonaría algo que lo hacía tan especial solo por un poco de poder?

En lo largo de todos sus años no había visto tanta cantidad de personas en peligro como ahora, ella había podido ayudar a bastantes humanos y salvar muchas más gracias a sus lágrimas sanadoras… pero la cifra era tan grande y en aumento que muchas veces incluso ella no había podido salvar la vida de algunos cuantos seres vivos.

Tal vez incluso podía hacer algo como lo hizo con el Leon en aquel desierto hace muchos años, darle nueva vida y habilidades con la ayuda de sus lágrimas sanadoras, pero hacer algo así era algo antinatural incluso en un mundo tan variado como este, el vencer la muerte y el ciclo natural de las cosas nunca había sido la opción. Incluso darle esa larga vida al león le invadía de muchas preguntas si hizo lo correcto, no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían vivir y someter a un ser pensante como un humano a una vida indefinidamente larga podría ser una tortura al pasar de los años.

No se imaginaba haciendo algo tan cruel a un ser humano como darles una vida más extensa del que sus mentes estaban preparadas… la muerte era una de las cosas tristes pero necesarias de este bello mundo, no podría vivir consigo misma de saber que habría hecho algo así de egoísta, incluso si era una persona que amara.

Y por esa misma razón había tratado con tanto esfuerzo en estas semanas tanto salvar como a personas como estos monstruos y humanos corrompidos pero parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera estos no paraban de salir de cualquier sitio.

Desde humanos y pequeños seres que atacaban a personas por sus pertenencias, hasta bestias enormes que causaban grandes daños en una zona habitada por humanos con la pura intención de extinguirlos. A la mayoría de las pequeñas amenazas los había podido salvar, e incluso curarlos de las deformidades o mutaciones que tuviese su cuerpo y que los había convertido en monstruos… mientras que a los más grandes y peligrosos habían tenido que ser sacrificados por el bien de las demás personas.

Rose no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía de que aparecieran estos "humanos corrompidos" y que pudiera salvar a una gran mayoría de ellos y que no pudiera hacer nada por las gemas en su propio hogar siendo que muchas de ellas incluso pudieran ser sus amigas en el pasado.

Por algunos momentos que parecían ser horas la gema quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos e ignorando que el tiempo pasaba volando provocando que la luna y las estrellas siguieran su curso y que levemente la luz de un nuevo día se asomara en un bello amanecer.

-¿ya amaneció?- la pelirosa hablo viendo que se había dejado llevar con sus pensamientos nuevamente y las horas había pasado de largo.

Levantándose y viendo que aun su vestido mostraba signos de la batalla una luz cubrió a la gema para mostrar nuevamente a Rose en todo su esplendor como si nunca hubiera estado en algún enfrentamiento.

-Al parecer voy a estar usando mucho esta habilidad- la gran mujer se dijo mientras caminaba hacia un nuevo poblado cercano y pensando su rumbo .

Pasando los minutos y viendo que el día de hoy podría repetirse la interminable rutina de ayudar a cuantos más seres humanos se cruzaran por su camino la gema se detuvo abruptamente.

-tal vez estoy tomando mal el rumbo que llevo…- dijo pensativa poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

-¿Qué haría Perla en mi lugar?- quedándose unos minutos pensado la Gema sonrió nuevamente al saber muy bien que la curiosidad de la perla y su ambición por aprender era lo que necesitaba en este momento.

-primero necesito aprender cuanto pueda de estos lugares, incluso esa extraña escritura y cultura básica, no puedo seguir viajando a ciegas sin saber siquiera donde estoy- Rose comenzó a caminar esperanzada que este nuevo pensamiento la acercaría más a su hogar.-espero que en este lugar exista una biblioteca como en ciudad Playa y que alguien pueda ayudarme-

-estoy segura que todo saldrá bien esta vez- Así fue como la Gema continúo su camino hacia el pequeño poblado pesquero aun ignorando que posiblemente las respuestas que encontraría no era lo que andaba buscando.

* * *

 **Fin Capitulo 4**

* * *

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfrutaran.

Agradezco a los que han dejado su comentario y mis disculpas por no haber continuado el fic en largo tiempo, una de las causas es que buscaba más información sobre Rose pero la serie de Steven Universe va tan lenta que había perdido el interés, pero el manga de OnePunchMan me ha vuelto a la vida las gana de escribir.

Cada comentario me da más ganas e inspiración para crear más capítulos.

Y bueno compañeros que siguen esta historia, vemos que aquí nuestra querida Gema ya comienza a darse cuenta de cómo son las cosas en este universo de One, que francamente hubiera quedado destruido si no fueran por los héroes y Saitama en general.

Ahora en busca de respuestas Rose se dará cuenta que no está en el lugar que creía estar… jejej dejemos que la Gema se de la sorpresa de su vida.

Claro que ella seguirá ayudando a la gente y pronto se encontrara algunos héroes y villanos -

El fic ira subiéndose una vez por semana siempre todo salga con normalidad

Realmente es un proyecto para mí mismo, y he hecho esto por mera diversión, cual duda, aclaración o sugerencia háganmela saber.

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…


	5. Chapter 5

"Dialogo de personaje"- = Personaje Hablando

 _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_ = Personaje Pensando

 **-"Dialogo de Personaje"-** = Criatura/Monstruo/Humano alterado/otros Hablando

 _ **"Pensamiento de Personaje"**_ = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Pensando

* * *

LA GEMA Y EL PUÑO

CAPITULO 5

* * *

Rose miro con ojos brillantes mientras escuchaba con atención a un agradable sujeto que se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarle con el aprendizaje de la escritura y lectura de extraño idioma de las ciudades donde había estado deambulando por las ultimas semanas.

Aquel pequeño lugar en la pequeña zona pesquera en ciudad R era demasiado agradable y libre de ataques constantes de monstruos o algún peligro, lleno de vida y tranquilidad cosa que por un momento solo hacia traerle hermosos recuerdos de ciudad Playa.

Sin embargo a diferencia de Cuidad Playa que abarcaba una gran extensión de tierra para la comodidad y disfrute de sus habitantes, este pequeño poblado era pequeño y más estrecho, tanto que al llegar había tenido problemas en adentrarse gracias a su cuerpo de cuarzo que era significativamente más grande que el de los ciudadanos de esa localidad.

Su gran tamaño no había sido ningún problema en su antiguo hogar gracias al espacio libre que tenía consigo el templo y otros bellos lugares naturales donde acostumbraba a visitar, incluso con Greg no había tenido problemas en ir a esos lugares interesantes del poblado donde disfrutaban grandes momentos juntos.

Pero aquí y en algunas partes de las ciudades su tamaño había sido causa de algunos pequeños problemas e incluso a su despertar había destruido la propiedad de alguna desafortunada persona, cosa que se arrepentía profundamente.

Durante su viaje a ciudades humanas siempre había preferido saltar y desplazarse en la parte superior de los edificios y casas de las personas, cosa que le permitía al mismo tiempo ver el desarrollo y la hermosura del avance humano.

Pero ahora con la constante interacción con los seres humanos para protegerlos y estar expuesta en las calles solo para ser abordada por numerosas personas que le preguntaban cosas raras acerca de unos "héroes" y le aventaban papeles solicitando algo llamado "autógrafo"… se preguntaba si su tamaño natural no era alguna especie de impedimento para algunas de sus acciones diarias, incluso cuando estas requerían salvar a personas en callejones estrechos de maleantes de pequeño tamaño.

Si bien todas las gemas tenían un talento natural para cambiar de forma ella nunca había tenido esa necesidad y podría decirse que ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que se transformó en algo diferente a su forma base.

Pero todo cambio cuando entro a este pequeño pueblo pesquero donde el espacio de las calles, las casas, los establecimientos eran tan reducidos y angostos que había dañado sin querer varias propiedades de las personas e incluso la entrada de la pequeña biblioteca donde había llegado para pedir ayuda con la comprensión del idioma de ese lugar.

Viendo su error había optado por reparar lo que había roto y buscar otra ciudad donde su tamaño no fuera un impedimento… pero la cantidad de tiempo que tenía que invertir en buscar una ciudad, un lugar como esta biblioteca y detener a esas extrañas criaturas al azar para ayudar a los humanos la habían hecho cambiar de parecer.

Viendo que la solución era más simple Rose cerro sus ojos y pensó en la nueva pero temporal forma física que deseaba tomar, un brillo la había rodeado y en unos instantes su cuerpo se transformó en una forma que a su parecer sería más funcional para viajar en lugares pequeños como este diminuto poblado y algunas casas pequeñas.

Cuando el brillo perdió su fuerza dio paso a una nueva forma mucho más pequeña que la del imponente cuarzo, justo ahí se encontraba Rose, sin embargo su aspecto era mucho más parecido al de una Perla, su figura voluminosa dio paso a una más delgada, pequeña y ágil, sus grandes risos eran más cortos a la altura de los hombros, su regordete rostro era ahora más suave y estilizado. Su gran vestido blanco dio paso a uno más pequeño el cual tenía una abertura para mostrar levemente las ahora delgadas piernas del cuarzo, una estrella en el centro aun dejaba al descubierto su gema.

Rose abrió los ojos para ver que la transformación la había sido un éxito, si bien esto era muy diferente a su forma natural no era demasiado extraño, ella había visto la forma y las capacidades que una forma como la de las perlas ofrecían y podía asegurar que esto era lo que necesitaba en ese tipos de situaciones.

-bueno… esto podrá funcionar por el momento- Rose dijo viendo que su tono de voz se había vuelto más suave para acomodarla a la transformación.

En ese momento la gema no pudo evitar mirarse fijamente en un cristal cercano… si Rose hubiera sido creada como una perla esta hubiera sido su forma, solo excepto sin su característica nariz puntiaguda.

-¡Mi entrada!- un hombre grito trayendo a la pequeña Rose devuelta a la realidad -¡quién es el maldito hijo de perra responsable de esto?-

El hombre de mediana edad grito preparándose para dejar todas sus frustraciones con aquel desgraciado que se atreviera a dañar la entrada de su biblioteca que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido abrir en ese pequeño poblado.

Sin embargo su furia ciega fue totalmente opacada por la hermosa figura de una bella joven de cabello rosado no más allá de unos veinte años que se encontraba fuera de su puerta, la cual lo miraba fijamente con una gesto sorpresa, tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-por favor discúlpeme fue mi error, enseguida arreglare su entrada- la hermosa mujer hablo con una voz suave como la seda mientras caminaba glacialmente hacia el sujeto.

El hombre no había podido pronunciar alguna palabra ante la delicada mujer que estaba a la entrada de su biblioteca, con solo mirar esa angelical mirada y las leves lagrimas que amenazaban de salir de su bello rostro habían hecho que el hombre abandonara al instante cualquier impulso de ira en su ser.

-¡oh…. No discúlpeme por haberle gritado!, claramente usted no tenía la intención de causar estos daños- el hombre dijo rápidamente en modo de disculpa mientras veía como la hermosa joven comenzaba mirarlo con clara sorpresa por su cambio tan repentino.

-Yo realmente no tenía idea donde iba y he dañado su propiedad- la pequeña Rose dijo mientras limpiaba los remanentes de las lágrimas en sus ojos. – Simplemente quería entrar porque deseaba alguien me ayudara a aprender sobre las cosas de este lugar… deseo tanto poder aprender sobre este mundo-

-¿usted desea aprender en esta biblioteca?- El hombre de la nada había cambiado su actitud de la nada, cosa que causaba curiosidad en el cuarzo. – ¡HA PASADO AÑOS DESDE ESCUCHE A ALGUIEN CLAMAR POR EL FANTÁSTICO DON DEL CONOCIMIENTO!-

El hombre comenzó a gritar al aire ganándose la atención de los ciudadanos cerca de la biblioteca que lo miraban con clara vergüenza ajena y más aún del cuarzo que no sabía lo que le pasaba al hombre que claramente estaba en una felicidad muy extraña.

-Venga conmigo, yo le explicare cualquier duda que tenga, ¡NO HAY PERSONA MAS ADECUADA EN ESTA CIUDAD QUE YO PARA ELLO"- El hombre jalo del brazo a la joven gema sin importarle o recibir una respuesta.

Para la suerte de Rose Cuarzo a pesar del… extraño comienzo con aquel bibliotecario, este hombre parecía muy dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que desconocía sobre esta sociedad y del mundo en general.

Sus primeras lecciones fueron sobre la escritura y la lectura, cosa que el hombre había quedado sumamente sorprendido al encontrar que la bella joven no sabía ni leer o escribir, su indignación y paciencia sobre el tema fueron rápidamente opacadas ante la rapidez con que la joven de cabello rosado parecía asimilar sin problema alguno.

En poco tiempo la escritura y la lectura fue un juego de niños para el cuarzo, ahora con muy básicos ejercicios y un constante apoyo de un profesor en pocos días por fin entendía el extraño idioma que la rodeaba.

Aun así el ansia de conocimiento de Rose no se detuvo ahí mismo, ella quería descubrir el misterio sobre este lugar. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Por qué era tan diferente a su hogar?, ¿Que eran esos extraños monstruos que aterrorizaban a los humanos?

-Ahora… ¿Qué te gustaría aprender Señorita Rose?- el hombre pregunto mientras estaba escogiendo una serie de libros de algunos estantes cercanos.

Rose le dio una sonrisa suave mientras tomaba con sus manos un libro con las palabras "Geografía" escrito en la portada. El hombre asintió mientras comenzaba las lecciones, sin embargo cada vez que continuaba con cada nuevo capítulo en el libro la expresión de Rose se iba haciendo más sombría, cada palabra no hacía más que dar una puñalada en el corazón inexistente de la gema.

-no puede ser…- ella dijo en voz baja mientras el profesor continuaba con la lección sobre como la estructura terrestre se había acomodado cientos de millones de años en el pasado para formar un súper continente que ahora era hogar de las múltiples ciudades de ese mundo.

-todo está mal…- ella susurro una vez más mientras veía con sus propios ojos un mapa del mundo conocido, todo lo que ella sabía de su hogar en la tierra estaba siendo aplastado en ese instante.

No existían masas continentales dividas para formar el clásico aspecto del planeta, ni las ciudades que había visto formarse los miles de años que había conocido a la sociedad humana hasta la actualidad, ni las ubicaciones donde las gemas del planeta hogar había formado sus colonias y centros de mando, Ni un rastro del gran daño terrestre que la tierra había sufrido por causa del Planeta Madre de las gemas por su ambición de dominar este mundo.

Pero lo más importante… no existía su hogar en ciudad playa.

-Siendo así que ciertas partes geográficas se ven afectadas gracias a los dos satélites naturales que rodean a nuestro mundo, las mareas afectan ciertas zonas de la Ciudade que…- El hombre continuaba con su rápida explicación sin ver que la Gema miraba con pánico por las palabras.

-¡Espere! ¿Dijo dos satélites naturales?- En ese punto Rose prácticamente grito al escuchar las palabras del bibliotecario.

-Emm… si, todo el mundo sabe eso, aunque es cierto que a simple vista solo se puede ver uno gracias a su tamaño menor a cualquier otro en el sistema solar, nuestro segundo satélite natural gracias a su rotación y distancia en paralelo al primero solo hace que pueda verse en ciertas épocas del año que la luz…- Antes de terminar Rose se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta sin poder soportar más palabras por el momento.

Sus rápidos pasos la llevaron a la salida de la biblioteca donde fue recibida por la luz del atardecer que se dejaba ver por el horizonte de las grandes extensiones marinas del puerto, gracias claro a que las lecciones de ese día habían tomado varias horas desde que empezaron.

Sin embargo ella no se detuvo y continúo corriendo hasta encontrarse lejos en una pequeña colina cerca del puerto pesquero, una que le recordaba mucho a las que estaban en su hogar en ciudad playa.

Sin poder aguantar más la pequeña gema fue rodeada por un brillo para dar paso a su verdadera forma, la gran revelación y el impacto emocional que había sufrido la gema le habían impedido mantener esa diminuta forma.

Ahora sola frente a la luz del ocaso que se desvanecía lentamente para dar paso al firmamento nocturno no hizo más que llenar de miseria a Rose.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- ella miro las constelaciones en ese despejado firmamento. – ¡Si son las mismas constelaciones, todo está en el mismo lugar, incluso el sistema de los diamantes puede verse desde aquí!-

-Esto debería ser la tierra…- sintiéndose impotente ella miro levemente la luna en el cielo que parecía ser más pequeña de lo usual, cosa que había atribuido por la época del año… sin embargo ahora podía verlo con mejor detenimiento no había manera de que pudiera ser la misma luna que en su hogar se apreciaba.

-¿Qué tan lejos estoy de mi Hogar?- La gran mujer hablo mientras se recostaba viendo el cielo nocturno, lo único que le parecía familiar justo en esos momentos de desesperación y miseria.

Por primera vez en miles de años se sintió en una total oscuridad y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco a pesar de que las gemas no lo necesitaran.

Pero ahora solo quería soñar que estaba junto a sus queridas amigas Perla, Amatista, Garnet, riendo junto a Greg mientras este cantaba alguna melodía junto a la orilla del templo y olvidar que ahora estaba sola en un mundo totalmente desconocido.

Poco sabe Rose que a veces los sueños se transforman en pesadillas.

* * *

 **Fin Capitulo 5**

* * *

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfrutaran.

Agradezco a los que han dejado su comentario, asi como su paciencia y mis disculpas por no haber continuado el fic en largo tiempo, una de las causas es que buscaba más información sobre Rose pero la serie de Steven Universe va tan lenta que había perdido el interés, pero el manga de OnePunchMan me ha vuelto a la vida las gana de escribir.

Este es un capitulo para arreglar ciertas cosas como el tamaño de Rose en este mundo, ciertamente adoro su tamaño real, pero en un mundo como el de One donde todo es una imagen del Japon actual y tiene limitaciones por la sobrepoblacion del mismo... bueno una forma mas pequeña de ella me parecía adecuado.

Otra para hacer caer a nuestra Gema favorita en el problema realmente grave en que esta metido.

Ciertamente las respuestas que Rose Buscaba no son lo que ella esperaba. Algún día regresara a su hogar con sus seres amados? Bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Aunque pudiera resolver su problema sobre el no entender nada de ese mundo, ahora solo le queda seguir adelante, aun tiene mucho por aprender.

Gorath089 fuera…


	6. Chapter 6

"Dialogo de personaje"- = Personaje Hablando

 _"Pensamiento de Personaje"_ = Personaje Pensando

 **-"Dialogo de Personaje"-** = Criatura/Monstruo/Humano alterado/otros Hablando

 _ **"Pensamiento de Personaje"**_ = Criatura/Monstruo/otros Pensando

* * *

LA GEMA Y EL PUÑO

CAPITULO 6

* * *

 _ **VARIAS SEMANAS**_ _ **DESPUÉS EN UNA UBICACIÓN CERCANA A CIUDAD Z...**_

-¡Mr. Kittens! baja por favor- la voz de una niña pequeña no mayor a los seis años se escuchó mientras miraba un árbol fijamente, muy por arriba del árbol con pocas hojas se encontraba un felino que descansaba plácidamente en una de las ramas.

-¿alguien podría ayudarme?- una vez más la voz de la jovencita se escuchó en medio de la concurrida calle, donde las personas seguían su curso hacia sus trabajos y obligaciones ignorando a la pequeña niña que suplicaba por ayuda.

-baja por favor, mamá se va a enojar con nosotros- La niña daba pequeños saltos y llamaba a su mascota sin ninguna clase de éxito.

En un vano intento por salvar a su gato trato de subir el tronco del árbol pero sin la fuerza necesaria la niña termino cayendo inevitablemente causando que pequeñas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos marrones.

El rostro de la niña se tornó triste y leves sonidos de un inminente llanto comenzaron a surgir de su ser, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a llorar el suave tacto de una mano en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera y mirara hacia donde esa misteriosa persona que intentaba consolarla.

-Por favor no llores, enseguida bajare a tu gato- la delicada voz de una gran mujer se escuchó y al instante gracias a su gran altura alcanzo al escurridizo felino y se lo entregó a la pequeña.

La niña miraba con grandes ojos brillantes a esa amable mujer de largos risos de color rosa y sin duda de inmenso tamaño que la había ayudado a rescatar a su mascota mientras las demás personas la ignoraban completamente.

En su euforia y felicidad la niña se acercó a la mujer de cabello rosado para darle un inmenso abraso aplastando al gatito en el proceso, pero para su sorpresa el gato parecía estar bastante cómodo con la acción de la niña gracias a que la mujer de vestido blanco era tan suave como una almohada de plumas.

Sorprendida por la acción de la pequeña humana, Rose se inclinó levemente y devolvió el abrazo ganándose la mirada de varios transeúntes que vieron la tierna escena que acaba de suceder.

-¿ella no es un héroe? Recuerdo verla en un periódico hace poco- una persona hablo haciendo que la mayoría de las personas comenzara a susurrar sobre la identidad de la misteriosa mujer.

-si yo la vi en ciudad Q, pero creo que no pertenece a la asociación de Héroes- Una mujer hablo entusiasmada mientras tomaba una foto con su teléfono celular.

-tan noble y humilde acto desinteresado… debo subirlo a las redes sociales"- una adolecente dijo tecleando a velocidades sorprendentes su dispositivo electrónico.

-es una mujer muy grande sin duda, pero es muy hermosa- un hombre hablo mientras miraba embelesado la belleza de Rose

Los murmullos continuaron sin importarle a la Gema que disfrutaba el abrazo de la pequeña niña humana, sin embargo los sonidos de unos pasos la devolvieron a la realidad y levanto la vista para ver a una mujer de cabello castaño que corría hacia ella un poco preocupada.

-Hitomi, por favor no te escapes así de mi lado- la mujer hablo viendo como su hija rebosante de energía y felicidad corría de vuelta hacia ella.

-perdón mami, solo que Mr. Kittens se escapó y esta amable señora me ayudo a bajarlo del árbol- la niña feliz abrazo a su gato y agarro la mano de su madre para guiarla a la salvadora de su mascota.

-muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija- la mujer hablo mientras veía como la gran dama de cabello rosado se ponía de pie ganando una altura considerable, sin embargo esto no causaba ningún temor a la mujer ya que el aura amable y puro de esta heroína causaba una calma inexplicable.

" _ **BOOOUUMM"**_

Sin embargo antes de que si Rose pudiera decir algo el sonido de una inmensa explosión se escuchó a varias cuadras de distancia, el sonido de la alarma de la ciudad comenzó a sonar haciendo que los ciudadanos entraran en un modo de alerta por el terrible estruendo.

" _ **A todos los habitantes de las ciudades en las cercanías con la Ciudad Z, Evacuen la zona, posible amenaza nivel Dragón, repetimos AMENAZA NIVEL DRAGON"**_

Casi de inmediato los ciudadanos comenzaron a huir despavoridos buscando un refugio, Rose cambio su semblante pasivo a uno de determinación ante la inminente amenaza que afectaba ese momento a la vida de los humanos.

-¡Busquen refugio ahora!- La gema hablo mirando a la madre y su hija que solo asintieron y comenzaron a ir a la zona de seguridad más próxima de su ciudad.

La pelirosa comenzó a correr en dirección donde el humo comenzaba a surgir, sin embargo la enorme distancia que la separaba del siniestro acontecimiento era demasiado lejana. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto a un edificio cercano posicionándose en la cima.

Posando su mirada hacia donde parecía ser el origen del caos, vio como en la lejanía parecían comenzar a formarse varias esferas de energía de considerable tamaño y fueron arrojadas hacia distintos sitios de la ciudad causando una destrucción y segura muerte de varios humanos.

-No…- Rose se dijo así misma mientras veía como el fuego y los escombros de la ciudad amenazaban la vida de la gente de la ciudad.

-por favor resistan- El cuarzo dijo mientras tomaba rumbo hacia donde las extrañas esferas de energía se habían formado.

Saltando de edificio en edifico Rose pudo ver como las personas corrían por su vida, los sonidos de las personas sufriendo y clamando por ayuda en las zonas cercanas a los derrumbes, la constante sirena de alarma que intentaba en vano dar aviso de la inminente amenaza.

Rose resistió su impulso inicial de detenerse y auxiliar a estas personas que necesitaban urgentemente a alguien que los salvara, durante su tiempo aquí había comenzado a comprender que en estos casos era prioridad detener la amenaza antes de esta cobrara mucho más víctimas.

-es muy parecido como cuando llegue a este lugar- La gema hablo mientras continuaba avanzando a gran velocidad y dejando que los recuerdos de su llegada inundaran su mente.

Los movimientos de Rose se aceleraron mientras parecía llegar a la zona de alarma, pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados mientras veía el inmenso ambiente de destrucción delante de ella. Lo que antes parecía ser una ciudad prospera ahora eran ruinas y cenizas… mucho peor que cuando se enfrentó a esos seres de cristal

Una vez más el ambiente lleno de olor a muerte inundo todos los sentidos de la Gema de Cuarzo, el fuego y el silencio sepulcral hacían ver el terrible acontecimiento que había sucedido. Cientos… sino miles de vidas probablemente se han perdido en ese desastre… no había nada que hacer al respecto y eso Rose lo sabía.

El puño de Rose se cerró con fuerza ante tal acontecimiento, más vidas inocentes se habían perdido y aunque ella no tenía la culpa de ello, no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. No había vidas que salvar… esto fue un genocidio simplemente.

Parecía siempre que este mundo estaba en peligro constante y ella no podía salvarlo por más que lo intentara

 **-¡Humanos insignificantes, ustedes nunca me derrotaran con esas patéticas habilidades"-** una voz se escuchó haciendo que la gema saliera de su trance y se aventuró una vez más hacia donde parecía escucharse sonidos de una batalla temible.

No tardo mucho antes de que el cuarzo se encontrara en los restos humeantes de una zona destruida, justo delante de ella estaban estar los dos cuerpos inconscientes de unos humanos, pero a diferencia de los humanos comunes estos dos sujetos vestían con atuendos muy coloridos y desgastados por la batalla que habían tenido.

Los rápidos reflejos de Rose se activaron cuando lo que parecía ser otra de esas misteriosas esferas de energía comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad y con gran agilidad se posó delante de los humanos caídos rodeándolos por su burbuja protectora y evitando el gran impacto de energía.

Una gran explosión de luz no se hizo esperar y Rose sintió como su burbuja apenas podía contener el inmenso poder de ese extraño ataque que había recibido, solamente equiparable con los temibles cañones de ataque de algunos cruceros de batalla de los diamantes.

 **-parece que hay algunas pestes que creen que pueden detenerme-** La misma voz terrible que había escuchado hace algunos momentos se hizo presente frente a Rose que aún mantenía su burbuja para proteger a los humanos heridos.

La gran mujer poso su mirada sobre su adversario una vez que el humo y polvo restantes comenzaron a disiparse del sitio, para su sorpresa esta bestia era algo muy diferente a lo que usualmente se había enfrentado con anterioridad.

De un cuerpo alto, más alto que ella misma por una o dos cabezas, con unos exagerados músculos, un color purpura enfermizo cubría su piel completamente, no llevaba ningún rastro de ropa humana o pelo, su terrible expresión de solemnidad enmascaraba le increíble aura de ira que llevaba consigo, unas especies de antenas brotaban de su frente dejando en claro que este sujeto era todo menos un humano a pesar del gran parecido.

Lo más preocupante fue la inmensa sensación de poder que emanaba de este sujeto que la miraba de manera tan despreciable. El sujeto comenzó a formar nuevas esferas de energía y viendo esto Rose dejo caer su burbuja protectora e invoco su escudo solo para arrojarse hacia su atacante.

El monstruo miro sorprendido como este humano que parecía ser mucho más rápido que los dos anteriores, solo había podido sentir un poderoso golpe del escudo de patético humano que había llegado a último momento.

La gema al sentir como el monstruo había sido derribado no perdió tiempo en tomar su postura y tomar la pierna del desprevenida bestia, agarrándola con fuerza utilizo sus dos manos para levantarlo del suelo con enorme rapidez e impactándolo en el piso varias veces.

Las grietas del suelo comenzaron a formarse cuando el cuerpo de la bestia era brutalmente azotado contra el piso. Sin mostrar signos de cansancio Rose comenzó a girar sobre si misma reteniendo la pierna del ser purpura y terminar por arrogarlo a una de las paredes cercanas las cuales no resistieron el impacto y se destruyeron por el impacto.

No queriendo dejar que el monstruo se recuperase comenzó a ir hacia donde el ser se había estrellado, sin embargo antes que pudiera dar un paso más, una explosión de energía había cubierto la zona vaporizando parte de los escombros y restos de los edificios

 **-eres más fuerte que el resto de los humanos… pero aun así eso fue un patético esfuerzo, debes morir con el resto de tu especie-** El ser purpura hablo con diversión mientras doblaba su cabeza de manera que hacia escuchar como los huesos de su cuello tronaban para prepararse nuevamente.

-no dejare que dañes a los seres humanos, ya has tomado suficientes vidas- Rose tomo su escudo pero antes que pudiera impulsarse para atacar al monstruo algo la hizo volar un par de metros antes de estrellarse con unos escombros.

La Gema miro incrédula en el fondo de los de los edificios derrumbados, el golpe repentino de la criatura la había mandado a volar, esa velocidad inaudita era superior a lo que había imaginado y el golpe era mucho más fuerte de lo que había recibido de cualquier cosa en lo que llevaba de vida.

Intento levantarse pero sentía como su cuerpo había sido dañado de una manera significativa, ella no era un humano pero si lo fuera sentiría un dolor terrible en ese momento. Siendo una gema lo único que podía sentir físicamente era una inestabilidad en su forma física y en ese momento sentía como su cuerpo le exigía detenerse para evitar más daños.

Pero ella no podía darse el lujo que esta cosa escapara y tomara la vida de más personas, aunque en su mente no podía dejar de pensar qué clase de criatura podía hacerle daño de esa manera. Levantándose de los escombros con gran esfuerzo vio como el ser la miraba nuevamente pero en esta ocasión estaba furioso porque lo que él creía era un ser humano estaba aún con vida.

 **-Tu… vil escoria que manchas la pureza del mundo con solo existir, el planeta se siente mal con solo sentir tus repugnantes pasos sobre de ella-** el ser dijo al mismo tiempo que se aventaba nuevamente hacia el cuarzo, sin embargo no podía mover sus pies gracias a que rose había utilizado la manipulación de las plantas para mantener en el suelo a la criatura.

 **-¿Cómo?... –** el ser trato de hablar solo para ver que el cuarzo ya se encontraba delante suyo.

El ser purpura soltó un golpe con gran rapidez pero Rose se agacho justo a tiempo para soltar un fuerte impacto en el abdomen del sujeto, un grito salió del monstruo que parecía haber perdido el aliento.

Otro golpe impacto en la quijada del ente causándole gran dolor y mandándolo a volar unos metros en el aire, dando un gran salto Rose se elevó sobre el monstruo solo para recibirlo con el golpe de su escudo y comenzar una caída libre para aplastarlo con una de sus mejores combinaciones.

Cuando los dos cuerpos impactaron nuevamente en el suelo, un gran estruendo se escuchó por toda la zona destruida de la ciudad haciendo que los restantes escombro y estructuras dañadas cedieran por el temblor que había causado los dos seres.

Nuevamente la cortina de humo y escombros cubrió la zona y la forma de dos siluetas se visualizó en la zona, solo que la imagen no mostraría el resultado del encuentro donde la Gema parecía estar dominando la batalla.

Justo ahí se encontraba el monstruo que sostenía por el cuello al cuarzo apretándolo con fuerza suficiente como para cortarle el oxígeno a un humano, la ventaja de Rose de no respirar no le duraría mucho tiempo ya que el ente parecía darse cuenta de que ese humano no parecía respirar siquiera.

 **-tu… ¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR EL CONTROL DE LA MADRE NATURALEZA?-** el ser hablo recordando cómo había detenido su avance con la manipulación de las plantas **–tal blasfemia se pagara con una lenta y agonizante muerte-**

Rose intento desesperadamente soltar el agarre de monstruo pero este era demasiado fuerte, antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio cómo su contrincante comenzaba a rodearse de esa energía y con un enorme grito esa luz extraña cubrió sus sentidos seguidos de una gran explosión que cubrió a ambos seres.

La inmensa explosión sucedió tan rápido que nadie podía haber escapado en ese pequeño rango de unas decenas de metros, ahora solo existía en cráter enorme donde el ser purpura levitaba a varios metros del suelo aun sujetando el cuerpo de Rose Cuarzo por el cuello.

 **-no eres un humano ¿verdad?-** una sonrisa siniestra broto del sujeto cuando sin más soltó a la pelirosa dejándola caer unos cuantos metros dentro del cráter.

La gran mujer no pudo utilizar su habilidad para caer lentamente así que el golpe fue más grande de lo esperado, ganando un sonido de dolor por parte de la Gema que sentía su cuerpo perder su estabilidad nuevamente, tal vez pronto perdería su forma física.

-no… soy una Gema… que ha jurado proteger a la humanidad- Rose dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de recuperar fuerzas.

 **-otra simple basura que protege a la humanidad, ¿Por qué los proteges si no son de tu especie siquiera?-** el ser cuestiono mientras observaba a la Gema con desprecio y curiosidad.

 **-soy Vaccine Man fui creado por la continua contaminación creada por los seres humanos, la basura humana no es más que un virus que está matando lentamente el planeta, la tierra también es un ser vivo que pide a gritos que la humanidad sea exterminada-**

 **-y tu… conozco a todos las especies que habitan en este mundo, tu no perteneces a ninguna de ellas… no eres un ser orgánico puedo sentirlo… me atrevería decir que ni siquiera eres de este planeta-**

Rose miro sorprendía a este VaccineMan, había muchas cosas en su mente, pero lo que más le sorprendía era las palabras de ese ser, prácticamente había descubierto muchas cosas de ella con un solo enfrentamiento, incluso su procedencia… y a pesar de que este no era su mundo, ella había nacido en el planeta tierra y no le daría derecho a este monstruo de lastimar a los que habitaban en lo que ella consideraba su hogar.

 **-La madre tierra no quiere invasores, ni mucho menos seres que no son de este planeta, yo soy la ira de la naturaleza encarnada, el apóstol de la destrucción de este mundo y eliminare a cualquiera que se atreva a proteger a las especies nocivas como los humanos-** VaccineMan grito mientras su cuerpo musculoso comenzaba a transformarse y aumentando de tamaño para ser más grotesco y grande.

-maldición… si tan solo tuviera mi espada- Rose se dijo viendo que este monstruo que se autoproclamaba el salvador del planeta, transformandose un ser más horripilante que el de antes. Venas asquerosas cubrían el cuerpo extremadamente musculoso de la bestia, garras gigantescas surgían de sus manos y piernas y su cabeza tomaba una forma más cercana a un animal.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- sin embargo antes que VaccineMan terminara con su transformación un grito de lo que parecía ser una niña humana llorando se escuchó en la zona ganando la atención de los dos seres.

 **-oh… parece que aún hay basura humana que ha sobrevivido… me parece que puedes esperar aquí unos momentos-** La pelirosa vio como ese monstruo detenía su transformación volviendo a la normalidad y tomaba rumbo hacia donde se escuchaban los ruidos de ayuda de la niña humana.

 **-cuando regrese sentirás la ira de la madre tierra, sufrirás por venir a un mundo que no te pertenece-** VaccineMan dijo sin voltear a verla y siguió su camino.

-no… no lo permitiré, no dejare que hagas daño a un inocente- Rose dijo con dificultad mientras se levantaba del cráter donde había aterrizado.

Con su mayor esfuerzo salió de aquel agujero y corrió hacia donde había partido VaccineMan, el dolor por mantener su forma física era evidente y la pesadez en sus parpados indicaba que estaba en sus límites.

Pero aun así protegería a quien lo necesitara mientras su Gema no fuera destruida por completo.

A lo lejos podía ver la gigantesca forma de VaccineMan que amenazaba la vida de las personas, parecería que no había perdido tiempo en revelar su verdadera forma solo para acabar con los humanos, él claramente quería que sufrieran lo más posible.

Al acercarse pudo ver una figura familiar, una que no había visto hace tiempo desde que se había despertado en ese mundo, la figura de un hombre vestido con un curioso traje amarillo y una capa blanca, la singular y característica cabeza calva que reflejaba y aumentaba el brillo del sol en su superficie lisa.

Antes de siquiera hablar, Rose vio como ese hombre daba un golpe con una rapidez sin igual y después de eso el monstruo gigante que casi la había destrozado de pocos ataques,ahora quedaba reducido a una mera masa de órganos y sangre que se esparcían en el sitio.

La fuerza de un golpe que había despejado los cielos ennegrecidos por el humo de la destrucción, dejando ver la luz del sol. Un ser que tenía un poder para reducir un diamante a mero polvo o menos que eso, no había palabras para describirlo.

La gran mujer aterrizo sin gracia a unos metros de Saitama y de la niña que había sido salvada, no había gesto alguno en la Gema más que el de incredulidad pura. Sin decir nada se acercó a la niña que apenas se encontraba consiente y la examino con cuidado por si tenía alguna lesión grave.

-se encuentra bien, el monstruo era muy débil- una voz con claro desinterés y aburrimiento se escuchó justo detrás de Rose que solo pudo voltear con sorpresa y un poco de temor.

-ah… yo…- Rose intento hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca cuando encaro por fin al hombre calvo frente de ella.

-espera… ¡yo te conozco! Eres la dama que perdió esa joya la otra ocasión- Saitama había cambiado su rostro de uno de lo que se podría describir como sorpresa ya que el rostro de ese hombre era tan simple que las emociones eran difíciles de describir.

-mira la verdad lo siento, estaba guardando tu joya y la perdí poco después, se metieron a mi casa y la robaron, pero juro que cuando encuentre al delincuente que robo la joya y destruyo mi departamento yo…- Saitama trato de explicar pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por la mujer de cabello rosado que parecía no prestarle atención.

-fui yo…- ella dijo mirando fijamente al hombre calvo –yo era esa joya, me encontraba en un estado donde podía reformar mi estado físico- Rose hablo aclarando la situacion antes de ver que la actitud de Saitama parecía indicar que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-OK…- Saitama hablo sin saber que más decir – ¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque?...-

-por favor… cuando me recupere podría volver a destruir de nuevo tu casa, así que coloca mi gema en un lugar despejado- Rose dijo con un gesto de agotamiento mientras su cuerpo caía directamente sobre Saitama por el cansancio y la falta de fuerza para mantener su forma física.

Saitama vio a la gran mujer que parecía perder la conciencia sobre de él, pero antes de siquiera poder atrapar el cuerpo de la mujer esta desapareció en una nube de color rosado dejando caer la misma joya que había recogido y llevado a su casa tiempo atrás.

Saitama se agacho y recogió la gema de Cuarzo y se quedó viéndola detenidamente, preguntándose como una mujer de semejante tamaño podía convertirse en una joya así de la nada. Por unos momentos hasta que en su cerebro parecían hacer conexión sobre los puntos que solo indicaban una verdad evidente.

-Momento… eso quiere decir que tu…- Saitama hablo poco a poco mientras miraba con sorpresa y le hablaba a la joya como si la escuchara- ¡¿TU DESTRUISTE MI CASA?!-

Sin más el héroe más fuerte grito antes de meter la joya de nuevo los bolsillos de sus pantalones y volver a su reconstruido hogar.

* * *

 **Fin Capitulo 6**

* * *

Una rápida actualización para continuar con la historia de Rose Cuarzo.

Ahora si bien Rose es poderosa y una Gema de Elite, claramente una amenaza nivel Dragón esta fuera de su alcance, incluso una amenaza nivel Demonio seria demasiado para ella con las habilidades que ha mostrado en la serie.

Asi que Rose vs VaciineMan claramente tenia un ganador claro.

Lo bueno es que ya se ha encontrado de nuevo a Saitama y la diversión puede comenzar por fin.

Agradezco a los que han dejado su comentario, asi como su paciencia y mis disculpas por no haber continuado el fic en largo tiempo, una de las causas es que buscaba más información sobre Rose pero la serie de Steven Universe va tan lenta que había perdido el interés, pero el manga de OnePunchMan me ha vuelto a la vida las gana de escribir.

Esperen prontas actualizaciones

Gorath089 fuera…


End file.
